Love Sekirei
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Naruto life is worst after betraying by all friends koichis in konaha . Tsuande heard Naruto Story and he sent him to city Tokyo. After Naruto meet Tsukuimi what happened with him? Did he love her ?
1. Betrayal and Water Sekirei

Betrayal Part-1

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't believe it. The love of his life confessed that she loved him. It's to good to be true. He's thinking with his heart not his head.

"Yes, Naruto! I realized...THAT I LOVE YOU!" the intensity in her voice, her 'passion', further helped Naruto clear the doubt in his head. Naruto's head cracked, an his mind exploded. Shock, was written all over his face. His hands were cold, his throat was dry. His mind was trying to process was she just said, but he kept repeating it in his mind over, and over. She loves me! Naruto's eyes widen, and sky-blue eyes shimmered. Tears threatening to come out.

He grasped Sakura by the hands, and pulled her in closer to his body. "S-sakura? D-do y-you really l-l-l-love me?" Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat as he said 'love'. Sakura signed, and smile softly. "Y-yes Naruto. I love you." she replied. She reached to touch his face, but he grasped her hand again. He put her hands to his face, and cried.

Sakura watched as her teammate, friend, and 'lover' cry his heart out to her. His second goal in life 'fulfilled'. It broke her heart knowing that she didn't really love him. More like a brother yes, but lover, no. Her heart was torn in two.

"S-sakura...I don't know what to say?" Sakura touched his face, and dried the tears that where still on his face. He grabbed his cheeks, and drew him closer to her. "How about this?" she kissed him right in the mouth. Warm, sweet, soft. Those were the beginning feelings that they felt.

Naruto's mind exploded into a shower of confusion. But that was all washed away when he felt her lips. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment, and pulled her closer. She allowed it, and pulled his head closer. Their kiss felt like it lasted for hours, but in the outside it was only a thirty seconds. Hey pulled away from each other. Saliva followed their lips as they separated. Naruto looked at her with undying love, but Sakura looked hesitant, before her look changed into doubt.

Naruto thought with his heart, not his head.

The crowd of Lee, Kiba, Sai, Kakashi, Yamato watched in shock as they actually kissed. Lee most of all was devastated. S-Sakura...He didn't want to cry, but he did. So he did the next best thing to hide it. "OH! WHAT YOUTH!" Lee put his right arm over his eyes, and cried.

Of Love lost.

Kiba smelled the lie, as well as Kakashi. It was obvious to them that Sakura deceived Naruto. She played with his love for her, and used it for her advantage. Kiba gritted his teeth, anger washing over him like spilled beans on your plate. I'm going to have a talk with her. Kakashi just shock his head in disappointment. Sakura...you fool. Kakashi thought with a grimaced face. If you act like that no one will like you. Kakashi looked at Yamato, and nodded. And I thought you matured...

Yamato suddenly spoke up after a long, awkward silence. "Naruto..." he called out, "...let's go." Naruto looked at Yamato, then back at Sakura. He reluctantly released her, and approached his squad leader. He nodded at Yamato, but before he jumped away. He gave one last glance at Sakura before leaving.

Right when Naruto was out of range, Kiba approached Sakura, well more like stomped over to her. He gave her a nasty glare, and said. "How can you play like him Sakura! You're his teammate! How can-."

Before he finished his sentence Sakura slapped him, hard. She glared at him with fury in her lime-green eyes. "Don't you ever tell me what I can, or can't do Kiba! What I do is my own business! Not yours!" she was prepared to strike him again when Kakashi's voice stopped her.

"Sakura stop!." it was more of a demand than an actual order. Sakura turned to glare at her sensei, but instead she felt like shrinking under his glare. "Stop you're foolishness! You're a shinobi, so act like one! If you are doing this to fill your own void of loneliness, then don't bother to drag Naruto into this!" Sakura took a step back as she clenched her fist. Lee was the one the voiced his thoughts next.

"Stop. All of you." Kakashi, and Kiba where the only ones surprised at how quiet he said it. He sounded hurt, but other than that he masked his other emotions perfectly. "Don't fight now that we are so close to war." Kakashi, and Kiba begrudgingly nodded at that. Kiba grunted as a respond before walking up to his partner, Akamaru.

"Let's go buddy." the dog gave a single bark as a response, and followed his master/partner. They both jumped away. Back to the Leaf Village.

Kakashi watched as the two dogs jumped away, he turned to look back at Sakura, and said. "Let's go Sakura."

Sakura turned to look back at her sensei. "But S-Sasuke-kun." she stuttered.

Now it all made sense no. She came here for Sasuke, not Naruto. He sighed to himself. How could I have let it go so far, without even knowing it. "Sakura..." he said with authority, but with a little softness in his voice. "...Sasuke is a lost cause. Don't let you're false love for him bring you down." he was meet with a blank stare.

"Sensei..." her voice was so quiet that Kakashi was barely able to hear. "...It's not 'false' love. I do love him. So that's why I must save him from himself." Kakashi instantly knew what she was going with. He shook his head slowly. "No Sakura. What you're doing is selfish. To both yourself, as well as Naruto. How do you think he feels. It's not about you as much as you think." Kakashi turned his back on her.

He tilted his head to look at her from his side, and said. "And even if you do meet him, what makes you think YOU will be able to beat him. Now, come on let's go back." As much as she hated it, Sakura nodded. She clenched her fist so hard that a few bones cracked under pressure. She forced herself a smile, "OK sensei.." she gave him a sweet smile, but Kakashi knew other wise.

Kakashi nodded, slowly, and jumped away with Sakura right behind him.

Lee watched the exchange with a mixture of emotions deep within. He slowly nodded to himself. New found determination wailing up inside of him, and he jumped towards the trees to catch up with them.

3 Months Later, Valley of the End

"Sasuke! You don't know how long I waited for this day to come!" the smirk in the raven haired teen further fueled the annoyance in the blonde's voice.

"Dobe! You know as well as I do that you won't be able to beat me!" Sasuke's smirk grew bigger, if not possible. Naruto merely laughed, which irritated the raven haired shinobi. "What's so funny! You think this is a game!" Sasuke's eyes flashed from red to onyx-black with every second Naruto's laughter continued.

Naruto wiped the tear from his eyes, and looked right at the raven haired shinobi. Not afraid to look into his sharingan eyes. "They say that arrogance is 'poetic'! I just realized how right that is! Your arrogance Sasuke. Is outstanding!" Naruto smirked as Sasuke's eyes flashed with anger at his remark.

As angry as he got, Sasuke stopped. It's OK Sasuke. Deep breathes. Sasuke smirked returned, and the annoyance on Naruto's returned. "All talk Naruto! But after this, no more!" with that the raven haired shinobi rushed at the blonde with impressive speed. He disappeared from sight, and reappeared right behind the blonde. The smirk in his face still plastered on his face. Naruto was the one who smirked last as he, too, disappeared.

Sasuke looked around the area in shook. He was actually surprised at how fast he had gottenin so little time. He actually smiled, not his usual smirk, but a smile. Sasuke was smiling. Finally a challenge. He caught Naruto's movement from the corner of his eyes, and punched his arm forward knocking the wind right out of him. And with him of all people. My 'brother.'

Sasuke ducked under a kick that Naruto threw, and gave out his own kick. Naruto tried to dodge while in mid-air, but he couldn't. Sasuke's foot connected to Naruto's stomach. The blonde haired shinobi's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and gasped. A few cracks were heard as he went flying to Uchiha Madara's statue. Sasuke looked at the crater, where Naruto's body went, with a smirk. He shushined out the Senju statue, and reappeared in front of the blonde. As he was about to punch him, the blonde haired shinobi's body burst into smoke. Shadow clones! Sasuke turned his head just in time to see the blonde with a rasengan in his hand. You can play it that way!

Sasuke formed the three hand signs needed for his move, and he grabbed his wrist. His hand shook as electricity started to gather. A ball of lightning appeared, and just as it did. Sasuke put the ball of lightning in front of him.

Ra...sen...gan! The blonde haired shinobi yelled out.

Chidori! As the blonde one, the raven haired shinobi shouted out his attack with equal ferociousness.

As both attacks almost connected, Sasuke reached out to grab his sword. He was about to slice at him when the Naruto in front of him turned into smoke. Another shadow clone! Grrrr... AsSasuke's attacked continued forward, he looked up, and a single rasengan was seen coming down on him. His eyes widened as the attack connected to his face.

Rasengan! The blonde haired shinobi shouted in triumph.

The force of the attack sent Sasuke flying into the cold water below. The Uchiha pushed chakra into his body as he landed in the river. He got up, and glared at the smug blonde one.

"All wet, eh?" Naruto taunted.

"Fuck you!" he responded. Naruto laughed to himself.

"You know..." Naruto began, "...now that I think about it your hair style resembles a duck's ass!" the way the blonde shinobi said it, further pissed the raven one off. But Naruto wasn't done yet.

"If you put your whole body into the river, only allowing your hair to stick out, I bet you will probably lose fan-girls that way! Just make sure you place a mouth in front of your hair, and it'll really look like a duck!"

Sasuke's face color changed from white to red in a matter of seconds. Anger, frustration, embarrassment? The list goes on, and on. Sasuke forced himself to calm down, before smirking, again.

"At least I had fan-girls!" Naruto's eyes widened at his implication, "All you had was ramen!"

Naruto's eyes turned red, and his nails lengthened. "You bastard!" Naruto jumped down into the ravine below, with the intention to kill him. "Make fun of me! OK! But! Make fun of RAMEN! YOUR DEAD!" Sasuke's short verbal victory was cut short as Naruto punched him in the face. He followed up with a back kick, followed by reverse kick. Sasuke went crashing down into the bottom of the cold water below.

The anger inside the raven haired shinobi reached it's all time high. He channeled a huge amount of chakra into his eyes, and it morphed into his Mangekyō Sharingan. On his left eye he had his brother's pin-wheel eye. While in the other he had the Jewish star. His aura turned colder than before, as he blasted a concentrated amount of flames, black flames to be exact, on to the surface.

Naruto stood onto of the water, anger flowing through him like a calm river. His ears twitched a bit, and he felt something hot in his feet. He heard a sizzling noise, and add that with the heat he felt. Somethings burning! He looked down into the bottom of the river just in time to see a huge concentrated blast of black flames racing towards him.

Amaterasu!

Naruto channeled his red chakra into is legs, and with a burst of speed he disappeared, and reappeared on top of the statue, just as the black flame came flying out the river towards the sky. The black flames stopped, and exploded. The black flames turned into tiny black flames, and they hit the ground all around the area.

Naruto looked down on the ravine just in time to see his rival stand back up.

"You brought this upon yourself Naruto! If you only let me go, I wouldn't have hated you as much!" Sasuke flew through hand signs before exclaiming. Fire Style: Mythical Fire Phoenix Technique!

Naruto just stood there as the attacks came onto him. E held his arm out, and channeled his blue chakra into is hands. Rasengan! He exclaimed. The fire attack hit the rasengan, making the flames go around Naruto, in a counter clock wise form. Naruto smirked at his accomplishment, but that was short lived as Sasuke came from behind with his sword drawn. Pointed right at him.

Chidori Current! Sasuke exclaimed. Electricity traveled through his sword, and continued t travel even after the sword ended. The electrical sword pierced Naruto's heart, but he burst into smoke, again.

Shadow clones again! Damn him. A fist to the face brought him out of thoughts, and down onto the floor. He tried to stand up, but a huge gust of air blew him away, falling right back into the river.

Shadow Clone Technique! Sasuke heard from mid-air.

Naruto looked at his clones with seriousness. "You know what to do." the clones nodded, and jumped away leaving only Naruto, and Sasuke there. Naruto closed his eyes, and took a deep breathe. But to Sasuke, it was an open attack. It's like he wants me to finish him. He smirked at that, but then his face turned cold. I need more power! To be using Mangekyō so early... Sasuke's hand was suddenly encased in lightning as he shouted.

Chidori Senbon! Tiny electrical needles raced towards the blonde, but he was prepared. A single clone burst with a loud poof, and got in between the attack, and his 'boss'. He took all the attacks without poofing back into nothing. But Sasuke didn't stop there.

Sasuke disappeared with a shushin, and reappeared behind the motionless blonde. He was prepared to strike him down when Naruto grabbed the blade with his bare hands. He opened his eyes, that resembled that of a toad, and gazed at the struggling shinobi.

He snapped his blade in two, and threw his blade aside. Sasuke looked at him with wide eyes. T-that blade was made out of the strongest material in the elemental nations! How can he-His eyes! An eye bloodline? Sasuke didn't have the time to ponder much as Naruto punched him in the chest. UH! It felt like I was punched by a building! Naruto grabbed the bowing raven by his hair, and threw him into the river, hard.

Sasuke went spiraling down onto the cold, now hard, water below. A huge blast of water, followed by rain washed the place away. Sasuke coughed a few times as he heard a shout.

RasenShuriken!

Sasuke looked up to see the spinning ball of condensed wind hurling at him. Acting on impulse, Sasuke fired a low level fire technique on the ball, but the ball absorbed it. But it transformed into a flaming spinning ball with condensed wind around. Sasuke cut of his chakra from his feet, and he went down into the water just when the ball impacted into the spot he was at. The ball exploded in a flash of light, and flames. The wind ripped, and shredded everything around the area where the ball impacted. The water splashed, and splashed, until a huge hole in between was ripped through(A/N: If you have seen Dragonball Z where Goku does Spirit Bomb on Freeza. The after math in the ocean where there is a gaping hole in the ocean. It's like that, but smaller).

The force of the water was to much for the raven haired shinobi, so he tried to swim back up. But the current pushed him further down until his head slammed into a wall, hard. He lost his breathe in a process, and his lungs filled with water as he tried to breathe. To die like this. He was prepared to shut his eyes, but as he did, his world was blinded by a light. Pathetic...

Naruto grabbed the unconscious Uchiha by his hair, and pulled him up. He placed the unconscious teen on his right shoulder, and left.

Forty six minutes later. At the Leaf Village entrance gate.

Naruto, with the unconscious teen still on his shoulder, walked into the entrance with his head walked right up to the gate keepers, and said. "Mission accomplished! Akatsuki is no more!" a cheer ran out from the few civilians who heard this. The cheer attracted the rest of the village, and so they checked it out. More, and more of the villagers came to see what was the commotion. When there they joined in there fellow villager's cheer repeating, Hero! Hero! Over, and over again. Naruto, with the teen still over his shoulder, grinned like a fox, and rubbed his neck nervously.

"It was nothing." he said.

"I couldn't have done it without my fellow shinobi after all!" the crowd cheered louder at his modesty. But a familiar flop of pink hair attracted his attention. Sakura? He thought. She burst through the crowd with worry in here eyes.

"Where is he?" the crowd stopped as her voice stopped theirs. "I said where is he?" she was beginning to sound desperate, they realized. She looked around the crowd until she spotted a familiar blond haired shinobi with a raven haired shinobi on his shoulder. She ran up to them both with tears in her eyes.

Naruto expecting a hug, gently laid the down Uchiha onto the floor, and opened his arms a bit. But he was extremely disappointed when she ran right past him, and onto the floor where the Uchiha was at. She hugged his down form, further breaking his heart in the process, and kissed the Uchiha right in the cheeks, not caring about the crowd around them. Naruto looked at her with indifference, but on the inside he was crying. We been together for a few months. I thought we had something special. Naruto shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. No! She will not betray me! He gave one last look at the sobbing pink haired girl beofre turning away.

Naruto turned around with his head high, and walked right through the crowd. Even though the people around him patted him on the shoulders, and saying 'what a good job he had done.' He felt alone, he felt betrayed. Deep inside him he knew she was lying to him when she told him that she loved him. And now he has to pay for it.

Ignorance is a bliss.

Naruto walked back into his apartment with his head down, ad his shoulder's down. He had a pair of sake on each of his hands, and an angry expression on his face. S-she fucking betrayed me! Tears fell from his angry face, and he quickly slapped his plams onto his face. He slumped down on to the floor, and cried. remembering the betrayal she inflicded on him today.

Flashback

Naruto turned the corner to walk to the apartment where Saukra moved in a couple a days ago, with flowers in his hands. he was prepared to take her out for dinner again. To treat her like a princess, a queen, a jewel. As he turned however, he heard a giggle. He laughed to himself. He rememers who gigles like that. Sakura-chan. he thought with a smile. But his smile dropped as he peaked through the open door.

'Sasuke(giggle) you-Arh!' Sasuke continued to attack her stomach. Ocasionally licking her belly botton, as well as tickling her neck with his breathe.

Naruto's saliva got stuck on his throat as he continued t watch the scen unfold. No. he thought with dreed.

'Give it to me Sasuke.' she practicly begged for him.

Sasuke gave a single glance to the open door where he caught Naruto's eyes watching their naked forms'. He smirked, and mouthed a few words that Naruto caught.

'Of course Sakura-chan I'll give it to you all night long.' it was too much for the blonde, that he forced himself to look away. He clenched the flowers so hard, that it burst into flame. He ran from the scene. With the feeing of betrayal on his back.

Flashback end.

Naruto looked up from his slouched position, and clenched his fist. Remembering the words Sasuke mouthed to him. 'You beat me, I'll destroy you.'

Betrayal Part – 2

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha with a cheerful expression on his face. He whistled a few times until his jaw started hurting. He passed several villagers that waved at him happily, and some of his local admires that wanted an autograph. He signed a few before continuing on his way. As he walked he bumped into someone when he wasn't looking.

"Oh! Sorry about that." he got up before dusting himself up first. He looked down to see who he bumped into, Hinata. "Hinata? Is that you? I haven't seen you since...Pein's...in..va..sion." he gulped remembering her confession she told him. "How are you?" he scratched his neck nervously.

Hinata looked up, and her eyes hardened a bit. But she replaced her look with a gentle one. It's him. She thought. Her thoughts a little dark than usual. She masked her anger, and calmed down a little. "H-Hi N-Nruto-kun." God I hate acting like this, but I need to do it. Hinata pressed her fingers together, and looked down. Her hair covering her face.

"H-Hi Hinata." Naruto stuttered as well. He looked at her, and his eyes softened.

Flashback

'Because I've always watched you. Admired you from a distance.' the wind blew in her face, while Naruto looked at her with wide eyes. What is she trying to say.

'I LOVE YOU!' she rushed forward with speed he did not expect her to posses, and was blown back with twice the force. He heard her scream of pain, and his heart broke.

'HINATA!'

Flashback End.

I should give her a chance. "Hinata?" slightly looked up to see Naruto's struggling body.

"Y-es?" she 'stuttered'. She mentally gave herself a pat on the back for her performance.

"H-how would y-you like to g-get some r-ramen?" it wasn't easy as it seemed, but he did it. I asked her out!

Did he just ask me out? Hinata blinked a little, and lost her composure outside. She gained an angry look, and replied. "What did you say!" she realized what she said, and how she said it, and because of that she covered her mouth, and looked down onto the ground again. Idiot! How can you-.

"I said if you want to go get some r-ramen." Now it was a little easier to say than last time. Naruto though, was a little shaken by her out burst. Was she this loud?

Hinata 'blushed', and nodded furiously. "U-uh y-y-yes N-Naruto-k-kun." it was soft, and almost whisper like, but Naruto heard her perfectly. He nodded, and grabbed her by the hand. She blushed, for real this time. Oh, god! He's holding my hand! She shook her head. No! Have to get rid of these feelings. I must have my revenge for what he did to me!

"Let's go then." he gave her a soft gentle smile, that made her blush again, and lead her to the ramen shop, two streets down.

(A/N: I am really bored, to almost no inspiration for this part. So quick summary. He takes her to ramen shop, they talk. She giggles. More dark thoughts out of Hinata. Naruto had a good time, and Hinata pretended to have a good time. Now they are going home. Naruto is walking her home.)

Naruto grabbed Hinata's soft white hands, and took her out her seat. He was trying to be romantic, she realized. But he's trying to hard. Fool. Like darkness, her thoughts were. She complied, and allowed him to take her out of her seat. She stood up, and looked at him with a 'blush'.

"I had a good time Hinata." he smiled softly at her. She repeated his action, but not as soft as his. He realized this, and frowned. "Are you not having a good time Hinata?" he sounded a little defeated, and that made her smile. On the inside.

She 'blushed' at his attention, and shook her head furiously. "N-no N-Naruto-k-kun! I h-had a great t-time!" she said a little to quickly. Naruto nodded at her response, and lead the way to her house.

What neither of them noticed, was that Ino was looking at them with a downcast expression, and slightly betrayed. To late, maybe...

While walking Naruto decided to talk. Breaking up the uncomfortable silence that hanged in the air.

"Hinata..." she looked at his face. She looked right at his deep-sky-blue eyes, and promptly lost herself. Gazing right in his eyes. "...are you? Are you mad at me for not talking to you after Pein's attack?" she snapped out of her trance, and looked away.

Why ask that now! She was starting to get angry, and she didn't want to get angry, or else risk losing her 'plan'. She continued to look down at the ground, neither responding, nor looking back at Naruto's concerned slightly hurt Naruto's form.

They arrived at the Hyūga compound a few minutes later, with an awkward silence. Naruto looked ahead, while Hinata looked down. Both completely out of it, and both lost in their own thoughts.

Naruto stopped right in front of the gate. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, and was prepared to go in when Naruto continue to hold onto her hand. She stopped, and turned to look at him.

"Hinata?" Hinata tilted a little at his tone of voice. Naruto's word were caught in his throat, as he watched Hinata's tilted head under the moonlight. So beautiful. He blinked as he just realized this now. Why did I just realize this now? "Do you want to get some ramen tomorrow?"

Hinata was shocked. She didn't expect him to ask him out again. And for some reason she got all giggly inside. She felt excited. "S-sure Naruto-kun." she stuttered for real this time. She realized this, and looked at herself in shock.

Naruto cracked a smile, and hugged her. Unexpected, she blushed at his touch. And she just responded with a pat on the back. An awkward one. But Naruto was to happy to even notice this, and released her. He pumped his arm up in the air. Earning a small giggle from Hinata. And ran off, not with out saying 'good bye'. Hinata waved at his retreating form, and smiled. She thought about the events that occurred today, and blushed. And passed out.

4 Months Later, Nakatashi District.

Naruto walked through the village with a smile on his face. Even though Sakura betrayed him, he was happy to find someone as awesome as Hinata. He walked through the busy streets with his hands inside of his pockets, and his head high in the air. He felt as though nothing can stop. Nothing could stop him.

He turned the corner, and his jaw dropped. His eyes bulged, and his heart broke, once more.

Hinata was in the arms of another man. Her lips were meeting the mans lips. She looked happy. Happier than when she was with Hinata. Naruto shock his head, and approached the pair, with anger.

"Hinata!" Hinata snapped her head, to see an angry Naruto walking up to her, and the guy.

"N-Naruto?" she stuttered. Shit! The man realized the situation he was in, and ran.

But Naruto didn't care if he ran. He just kept walking up to Hinata, with an angry face.

"Why?" his face changed from angry to betrayed, in an instant.

Hinata looked at him, and said. "I-I don't know...something inside of me-."

"Why?" Naruto pretended that she didn't talk, and repeated the question a little louder this time.

Hinata just squirmed under his gaze, and mumbled a few words, that he didn't understand, or chose not to.

"Why? You said you love me! Why-?"

Something inside of her snapped. When Hinata heard him say, 'You said you love me!' she snapped. Something inside her snapped. She snapped her head so fast to look at his form with fury in her lavender-pupil less eyes.

"Why? Why? WHY?" she shouted louder than the blonde. The blonde stopped his shout, and listened to her. "Because! When I told you that I love you, what did you do? You went with that pink haired slut! I actually thought that you'll respond, but you didn't! You didn't even talk to me!"

"Bu-." his reply was weak.

"No! Then after she cheats on you with that fucking Uchiha, you come crawling to me! Loke I'm a fucking rebound or something!"

"That's a lie!" he shouted back.

"No! It's true! But your to stupid to know it! You only stayed with me to fill your own void! You bastard! Why should I stay with a man who doesn't love me!" Hinata's eyes blazed with anger as she continued to spill her heart out. "For a while I was happy, I even stopped my plan to kill you...' her voice softened a little, but turned back into anger. "But! I realized I was wrong! I should of fucking killed you! I never love you, and I will never, ever love you! That's why I cheated on you five times already!" she realized what she said in the end, and covered her mouth.

Naruto gasped, and his expression changed. He gave her a blank expression before responding. "I see. You only wanted to hurt me..." he walked away right there. Hinata tried to say something, but she couldn't. Something was wrong.

He turned his back to her, and said. "For what it's worth...I'm sorry for the pain I caused you without even knowing." he left the district, not bothered about the crowd around them that watched the exchange.

Hinata's eyes shimmered, and she fell to her knees.

Naruto heard her cry of pain, but his pain was even harder.

The pain of betrayal.

After two times betrayal

Naruto has made walk to the hokage office. He has entered the office and see tsuande and his paper work

"Damn it, this paper work. It will kill me someday" Tsunade murmur. She turned look the blonde was standing over the door.

"Gaki, I not in the good mood, so please come another time" Tsuande said. But Naruto didn't respond. He still walk forward and stand in front of her desk.

" Hokage-sama" Naruto said. Tsunade surprised at blonde called him with some respect she stopped her paper work turned to Naruto. She recognised something two things his emotionless face and second something bother him. That why he didn't call him.

" Hokage-sama , I want some time alone and leave this village period of time" Naruto said. Tsunade eyes widened then she stared at Him.

" Naruto, don't play at me I will.." but Naruto cut off her " Baa-chan , I begged you give me some time alone" Naruto finally cried. Tsunade shocked at his reaction she get up and hugged him and tried to comfort him.

"Shuuuu, Naruto-kun, calm down, calm down. Tell me what happened to you and what suddenly happened to you" Tsuande asked. But Naruto continuous cried her chest.

" I can tell you, Tsuande-sama" Tsuande turned to see that Iruka standing over the Door. " But it would be between three of us" Tsuande confused but nobbed. Tsuande let Naruto sit on the chair and activate the privacy seal that no one can hear them.

" Okay , what happened to Naruto-kun ?" Tsunade asked. Iruka look at Naruto then Tsuande " Tsuande-sama , Naruto was continue betray one by one"

Tsuande blinked " what do you mean betray one by one?"

Iruka explained to Tsuande whole Situation what happened with Naruto. At whole story has explained to Her. Tsuande heard it an she got a shock after hear the story. She turned to naruto and look emotional less face.

" _if I were his place I would definitely ran away just like what I did in my past, " _she look at Iruka again "_ but I can't live alone. He would never find his love" _ She blinked "_ wait love I know the place where he definite find her women that he love" _

Tsuande look at anko then Naruto " naruto, it is true what Iruka saying me" naruto nobbed his emotionless face. Tsuande eyes widened first she never seen any reaction her blonde. That means she was telling was true. Tsuande ragged came up her mind she would kill the girls what they done to his Grand child.

She turned to blonde sees his sad face but he came up idea. She sat besides him she took his hand and said " Naruto as per Hokage I never gave any Shinobi for left his Shinobi Duties but there is Mission that I know that only you can do and I will not send you any subordinate"

Naruto turned to small smile over lips " Okay what kind of Mission baa-chan" Tsuande smile " I sent you to Tokyo in the Capital City. First if you reach there and report me then I should tell about your mission" Naruto nobbed he stand up and left the room without any word.

" what Kind of mission do you gave him and without any subordinate"Iruka asked.

" In this Mission Naruto definitely find what he was searching" Tsuande said while Iurka confused what she meant.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, toad sage and jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, was sitting in a bus, quietly waiting for the ride to reach its destination. There was no one else on board except for him and the bus driver, who was smoking a cigar. Staring out and looking at the window, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the countryside and the clear blue sky and started to feel at ease because of the warm sunlight. Today is a good day, he thought.

Are you that new person the Hokage told me about?" the bus driver suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, am I" Naruto Said. _Thank you baa-chan you're great I think I could recovered my after what Sakura and Hinata done to me" _

" _if baa-chan is not old enough I would really love with her" _Naruto blinked blushed appeared over his face "_ Damn it naruto what you're thinking. She is like my god mother. I can't think like that"_

Naruto was dropped off in front of a bus stop of capital city with a pumpkin head. He was wearing a black strapped hitai-ate, with the symbol of Konoha engraved on the metal, and his sage clothes, In histhe scroll on his back was carrying a suitcase and bag. Dropping his bag and suitcase, he started to remember the mission the baa-chan Gondaime gave this scroll it has ninja equipment and other st

Naruto stand the bus stop of city of capital .Naruto's other things like food supply,new elemental scroll,his cloth and vice versa are cover in his in his backpack. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots, a formfitting white sleeveless t-shirt, a black sleeveless haori with a hood, a pair of black fingerless gloves and an armband with the symbol of a leaf on a metal plate wrapped around his left bicep.

He received many odd looks, both because even though he was technically from this region of the world he didn't look Japanese at all. When most people saw him they normally assumed he was American due to his blue eyes and brightly colored hair. The other thing that grabbed peoples attention and caused the unusual stares was the haori, since it was pretty warm during this season, along with the fact that most people simply didn't wear more traditional clothing like that now a days. Not that the looks he received would cause him to change the style he had been wearing for most of his life.

So what do I do now? He wondered as he slowly made his way back to his apartment. Do I go home and try something else or do I stay here in Tokyo and give it one more go?

"Hey move it!" An angry woman shouted.

Naruto just had time enough to turn around to spot the incredible sight of two women running at him in matching leather S&M gear. Running past he was knocked down by the one in the violet outfit without seeming to even be noticed.

"Gomen!" The second girl, the one in the pink leather, shouted to him from over her shoulder. She then turned to the other girl. "Why did we attack a single number?! We're going to get killed!"

"I didn't know she was number nine! I just thought she was another unwinged one!"

Naruto watched blankly as they vanished around a corner. What was that about? He got back up to his feet. "_ what the hell? This womens has powers? And they are so cute ?_

"Look out!" A woman screamed.

He looked around but couldn't spot who was shouting at him. He then noticed a shadow falling on him and looked up.

Right into a pair of white panties.

Oooomph!

Once again Naruto found himself lying on the sidewalk. He was momentarily dazed by the impact. As he regained his senses he realized there was a heavy weight on top of him. He also realized he was looking up into those same white panties that were only a couple inches from his nose.

"Uh, ex… excuse me?"

The woman who was on top of him quickly got to her feet and began looking around the now empty street. "Where did those two go?" She demanded. She then focused her attention on him glaring angrily. "Why didn't you get out of my way?"

Naruto was dumb struck as he sat there on the cold ground looking up at her. Naruto was sheechless at women. He forgot what happened with him but he continued looking at her. Even with the anger in her face she was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. She could be a model or an actress. She had on high leather boots, black leggings that went about halfway up her thigh, a small white dress that barely went below her nether regions and revealed a lot of her ample bosom, and a long black cape that included long sleeves and a collar. She had long blonde hair draped down well past her shoulders and the clearest blue eyes. She was an absolutely stunning woman. Being captivated by her beauty he failed to notice as her features darkened. But she was more beautiful Sakura and cute like Hinata.

"Hey! What the hell are you staring at you damn monkey?" She grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up off the ground with just one hand. She brought his face up close to hers. "What's the big idea staring at me, huh? Have you got something to say monkey?"

"I'm… I'm… sorry for staring, it's just that you're…" he hesitated to continue.

"I'm what?" She growled.

He swallowed. "You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

In that instant Tsukiumi felt a flash of intense heat consume her entire body. Her heart began to pound and a momentary weakness she had never felt before struck. She let go of him and stumbled back a couple steps as though he had physically hit her. "Wha… what?" She clutched a hand over her chest. What is this feeling?

Seeing her face turn red and begin to shake Naruto took a step towards her. "Are you all right?"

As he got closer she felt the heat in her body rise. Her eyes widened and she let out a gasp as she realized what it had to be. Her body was reacting to him! That could only mean he was…

"You bastard," she growled and drew herself up to her full height ignoring her body's momentary weakness. "You're him, my ashikabi; you've come here to take my body!"

"What?" In the next instant naruto was somehow drenched. Even though it was a clear day a deluge hit him and only him leaving him completely soaked. And before he could even react she had grabbed him again by the collar and begun violently shaking him back and forth.

"You bastard!" She shouted. "I'll never let you take control of my body! I'll kill you first!"

"Wha.. what? Control your body? I would never even think to do something like that!"

"Liar!" She momentarily stopped shaking him and again brought his face towards hers. "That's what all ashikabi do! They take control of a sekirei and use them in whatever sick perverted way they want!"

"Wait! I don't know what an ashikabi is but I swear I would never treat a woman that way! I would always treat a woman with respect and kindness! _ And returned they betray me _I would never even think to order you to do things! Not even if you were my wife!"

Her heart began to race even faster and she felt a surge of excitement at hearing that. "You… you…. you bastard! How dare you!"

"What?" Naruto didn't understand how the hell he'd gotten in this situation. Everything he said seemed to make this woman even more angry with him.

"How dare you, a lowly monkey, propose to me!"

"What?! Propose?! But I didn't…" he was cut off she began to shake him violently back and forth again.

"Shameless! Shameless! Shameless! To just say such a thing to a helpless woman like that! Do you think I would ever agree to such a thing?!"

"But, but I didn't…"

She brought him to a sudden stop. Still holding him with one hand Naruto saw a ball of water appear above the palm of the other as if by magic. "I know what I have to do now; I'm going to have to kill you to protect myself."

"Kill me?" He gasped. Is she serious? What the hell is going on here? "Wait! I think there's been some kind of misunderstanding here."

She launch the water at Naruto dodged the water with his great speed. As far a Ninja could easily do but as per normal Human can't. as Tsukiumi eyes widened as Blonde speed but she again attack her.

"Now, now Tsukiumi, don't you think you're going a little overboard?"

Tsukiumi looked up to see a masked figure decked in black sitting on a roof edge above her.

"We're not supposed to involve civilians remember?" Homura reminded her.

"This is different! This bastard is the one who wants to shamelessly ravish my body!"

Homura lifted one very interested eyebrow. "Really? So you finally found your ashikabi? Congratulations!"

"This isn't something to be happy about! He just wants to take control of me and then have his way with me whenever he wants!"

"Kind of sounds like fun doesn't it?" He teased.

Her face turned a very deep red as she sputtered trying to answer that.

"Uh, excuse me?" Naruto spoke up carefully. He was still being held by an irate Tsukiumi. "I really don't understand what's going on here, but I swear I don't have any intention of taking advantage of her. She was beautiful and strong women but what she was looking at good man that was not me. Homaru raised his eyebrow he read the expression blonde face "_so he was betray by his lover but I seen he was betray many time. But I guess Tsukuimi is perfect one for her._Can I please just go?"

"Absolutely not," Tsukiumi snapped. "If I do that you'll just attack me later!"

"And how exactly is he supposed to do that?" Homura asked curiously. "You could probably snap him in half with one arm." He looked over at Naruto. "If she lets you go do you promise to never try and have your way with her?"

"Yes! I swear it!"

Homura sent her a questioning look.

"All right fine," she at last let go of him. "I had better never see you again!"

Drenched and shaken he stumbled back. Before leaving though he gave her a very deep bow. "Even though I don't know what happened, if I did anything to offend you I sincerely apologize for it!" he walk away.

" **she is really good for you, kid" **_shut up kyubi. Do you think I can trust her after what I trust Sakura and Hinata done to me? I want let happened again me._

Homura noted the way Tsukiumi's eyes never left him as he fled. Even after he was gone from sight she remained rooted to the spot staring in the direction he had left.

"You know," Homura said casually. "I don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with him. I mean that guy is pretty homely."

"What?" She snapped angrily. "He is not! He is very handsome!"

Homura didn't say another word. He just looked at her as she slowly blushed again.

"Idiot!" She shouted and leapt away. Whether she was referring to her rival or herself she didn't know.


	2. Ashikabi of Water and Ice

Its has been two weeks , after betraying by Sakura and Hinata it was very worst for his health. Naruto's will of Fire is scattered because of them. He does not get nice sleep while the Nightmare always came in his mind. He should not go through to the force to love with some one but he knew the true love would never felt.

"Why ? Why is always happened with me ? I only want to love women" He said silently. He never easily forgotten the betrayal so easily. This betrayal is affect his mind so badly that impossible to forgot that memories. Naruto has tried to forgot about them but this incident is not forgot so easily for him.

" _**Kit, are you alright? You were not look very well. You didn't forgotten them, did you**__?" _Naruto growled at him

" Fox , Please shut up. I don't want to face you right now." Naruto said but he calm down " _fox , I'm sorry about that. Would please leave me alone ? _

" _**Kit, I know it but I'm sorry this all things happen because of me**__." Naruto smiled he really care his container " __**But why don't you move for some one who care for deeply in you**__"_

Naruto smiled and sighed " First fox , I don't thing this was your fault, it was Madara. And Fox I promise you , I promise you I gave you freedom. And you second option then what happened. If she would know about you , she will betray me as same as Hinata did with me. And other thing I can't trust any girl who used my love and again betray me just same as Sakura"

" **Will you, will you really give me your freedom but you knew if I free then**" Naruto interupt him " Then what I died but I don't mind. Lets quite the subject" Naruto said and he moved forward.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Its been two weeks that Tsuande hasn't contact with him. As far to earn Money he got the work near the construction area.

"All right, you can knock off now."

Naruto nodded appreciatively to the foreman and headed to the tool shed to turn in his shovel. It had been a week since he'd betrayal by love. So he decided to tried to forgot about them and tried focus his work. After he got to Mission that stay away from Konaha but he didn't have enough money to spent his way in Tokyo. That meant if he wanted to make ends meet even in his meager lifestyle he would have to find some work. For a change he'd actually had some good luck and found this construction job that he could work part time around His Ninja training. The job was temporary, but good enough for the next few months.

"Hey, see you later kid," a coworker called and with a friendly wave.

"See you tomorrow Seo-san," Naruto called back. Seo was an older and more laid back person. Narutoliked him largely because unlike himself Seo never seemed too worried about anything.

With work over Naruto headed for the nearest metro station to head back to his apartment.

As he did so he already know that the Blonde hair women on watch. He sighed he didn't want to respond her. He already decided himself not talk any women if he got any necessary.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From a nearby rooftop Tsukiumi saw him leaving his work. She had been following him all day from the time he left his apartment this morning. She had trailed him as he went to the cram school this morning and then hurried off to a few hours of manual labour. _I wonder if he'll be working again tomorrow,_she thought. _I like seeing him work up a sweat._

"Just what are you up to?" A voice whispered in her ear.

"Yah!" She jumped and turned about. A fully formed water blade extended out of her right hand. Homura had leapt back just in time to avoid it.

"Touchy," he noted.

"Homura! Have you come here to have a match?" She demanded.

"Nothing like that," he said putting his hands up. "Though you should be a little more careful, if I were wanting to fight I could have shoved you off the roof without you even noticing. What's going on with you? You're not usually so oblivious."

"Nothing's going on," she said a bit too defensively.

"Oh really?" He said and sauntered over to the roof's edge to peer down. "Heh, is that your ashikabi down there?"

"What if it is?" She demanded and crossed her arms.

"Have you talked to him?"

"Of course not! Why on earth would I want to talk to a monkey like him?"

"Well then why are you following him?"

"Be… because I, ah, I want to make sure he's no threat to me!"

Homaru stared at her " Tsukuimi , I think you should leave him alone.

"What do you mean ?"

" He's suffer pain that shown his face , well like its betrayal by love more than one person" She shocked at His words. " After you following him you didn't notice his sad face and not like talk to anybody free opened mind. This happened only when if your love betraying you" she couldn't help but understand his words. She notice his saddened face. Tsukuimi inwardly hurt when ever he seen his sadden face.

" _I know that he has saddened face_" she look up sky " _and I know that he had fallen in love in someone and she would betray him. That why I gave him time to recovered him self_ _and Myself also"_

"I see you not understand," Homura dead panned. "Well maybe I should go down there and have a word with him, find out what his intentions are." He made as if to leap down.

He was not surprised when she grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare!"

"Oh? And why not?"

"You might scare him off!"

"Would that be a bad thing? You don't want anything to do with him right? I mean he's just a worthless monkey."

"Hey!" Tsukiumi shouted furiously. "Don't call him that!"

"Didn't _you_ just call him that a minute ago?"

She grumbled a bit but didn't actually have an answer.

"You should stop wasting time and just make him your ashikabi already."

"Never! I'll never let anyone take control of me! If you think it's so wonderful why haven't you gotten winged yet?"

He shrugged. "I've been looking. I've met plenty of women and even kissed a number of them. But so far no luck." He looked away unhappily. "It's possible given the… unusual nature of my body there may not be anyone who _can_be my ashikabi."

"Why… why do you want it?" Tsukiumi asked. This was an old disagreement between them, but she had never really asked him his reasons before. "Why would you let someone else control you?"

"Well that's the thing," he replied. "I don't believe I would be. I don't think a sekirei becomes a puppet just by being winged. Rather I think the relationship is really like a marriage, there'll be give and take and maybe one person will be more dominant. But the conditions of the relationship will be worked out by the two. I believe when the bond between ashikabi and sekirei is made that they enter each other's hearts and can develop a closeness unlike any other relationship. That's the reason I want to find my ashikabi, not to become more powerful, but to find someone I can be that intimate and trusting with. I want someone who will enter my heart while I enter theirs."

Tsukiumi listened silently.

"Well, that's what I think anyway. I'll see you later."

After he left she remained there on that roof top silently pondering her rival's words and her own strange feelings. But she will continue follow him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was enter to park he sees that many children was playing small games .he reminds that his childhood not very good he played only shikamaru and chougi was nice with was walking straight path he was look arounds… Well, almost. There was one woman sitting on the park bench, what Naruto thought was an old shop he had gone to as a child. One look at her and he saw only one thing. "_Haku?"_ The image shifted though and Naruto once more began seeing and thinking clearly. This was not Haku as Naruto had thought before. In fact, there were barely any similarities to them at a physical level. There was something about this young woman though. She had short, light brown hair, and wore a dreamy, yet equally sad expression on her face. She seemed to not have on much more than a blood stained lab coat. But her oddest feature was the red mark on her forehead, "Hey, what are you doing out here dressed like that for?" he asked. She merely moved her gaze to him, but for a second, Naruto thought he saw the release of the barest gasp.

"Ashikabi?" she whispered, making Naruto raise his brow.

"Ashikabi? Is that your name? My name is Naruto" he said. The girl still looked depressed, but at least he had gotten her interest.

"My name…" Naruto looked at her while she was speaking. "My name" she continued. "Is Akitsu."

"Akitsu? That's a cool name. Now though, why are you out here dressed like that? Are you trying to get sick?" he asked, but received no answer. "Come on, you can't just ignore me" he said. "It's impolite." Naruto watched, astounded as she seemed to think about what he said and found herself agreeing. But she too had a question.

"Why are you talking to me?" she asked.

"Why? Should I not be?" he asked back. "I just think you're interesting. You remind me of someone I once knew. An old friend."

"But I am not your friend" replied Akitsu. "I am merely a tool without a purpose, a weapon without a wielder. I am…useless." Naruto's eyes softened. Now Akitsu was definitely beginning to sound like Haku.

"I have no home..." she said in a voice that was so broken. "Because I am... broken... I'm... a failure..."

Naruto look at her though that he was his past childhood. Naruto sit besides women and said" why you think such that way… I don't think you are weak"

Women jerk up and look at Naruto"you don't know what happen to me in my life and if you tried to winged me then you waste your time"Akistu said in cold tone.

" _wing her what the hell she talk about !" _Naruto look at her eyes hurt and pain "So tell me what happen to you and why you think you are broken sekirei " Naruto said.

Women came again depressed mode My name is Akistu. I am an alien and I live on a spaceship. The ship isn't in space though; it crashed here on earth hundreds or thousands of years ago. Physically I look like a twelve year old but I may be older that recorded human history. Most of my existence was spent in suspended animation. The ship crashed into the ocean and remained there for an untold number of years until the island of Kamikura rose up out of the sea. It was then discovered by our current owner; Hiroto Minaka.

Naruto finally founded that how the sekirei this things were born and Akistu continued his story.

I've met him a few times. A very strange and excitable man. He has boundless energy and even more boundless imagination. I don't think Takehito likes him very much. Minaka is the one who gave my race the name, 'Sekirei.' It's not our real name of course, but since no one knows what we're really called it's as good a name as any other. Somewhere out in space is the world my people come from. The world where this ship was constructed and launched from and from which my parents conceived me. But where among all stars this world might be, the reason why they sent a spaceship with 108 life forms to Earth, or whether or not my race even still exists out there, none of this is known.

I don't suppose any of it really matters. Wherever it was I and this ship came from Earth is the only world I will ever know. I only hope that someday I get to know more of it that just this barren rock.

When I was fifteen I finally left Kamikura Island. They put me on a M.B.I. helicopter and flew me all the way to Tokyo. In M.B.I. Tower I was given a luxurious apartment with a view overlooking the whole city.

But I wasn't allowed to leave the building.

Small flash back with Akistu

"_Will I have an ashikabi someday?"_

_"An ashikabi?" Takehito looks uncomfortable._

_I have a sekirei crest on my forehead. I was, 'winged' through an injection that contained various strands of DNA. I am a winged sekirei without an ashikabi. Thanks to my experience Takehito says he will be able to perfect the winging system for the others. When the Sekirei Plan goes into effect each of them will be able to make a special connection to one particular human, their ashikabi._

_But what about me?_

_"I want to know if I can have an ashikabi," Akistu say._

_"I'm sorry," Takehito answers. "Each sekirei can be winged only once. So no, I'm afraid you won't be able to."_

_Hearing him confirm that makes me very unhappy. It's just one more thing that has been taken from me. "I see," I answer him like always, revealing nothing of what I feel._

_Takehito looks very sad._

flashback end

I taken into lab to make experiment on meand that they founded that "Each sekirei can be winged only once. But he said the tears came down from Akistu eyes and carefully listen Akistu next words.

From behind the benches , in the bushes Tsukuimi listening all the conversation with Him and discard sekirei. She was angry his future ashikabi was sitting with another women and other thing she was sad about Akistu about his life story.

"I never found my ashikabi' Akistu shouted single tear coming from her eye. Naruto froze at her speech he clench his fist ragged came his mind when he heared Akistu story.

"I don't care about the any power and this stupid sekirei plan … I All I want is an ashikabi who cares about me."Akistu cried.

Naruto eyes was widened what he heard this broken sekirei's just want ashikabi who care herself he about reminds he's own situation he tried to work hard that the people recongnised him after the pain's fight people finally able to understand him.

Naruto smiled he put her hands over her shoulder that made women look at Him " You know you're not only one getting love" Akistu turned Naruto who sad smile showing her.

" What do you mean ? Naruto turned to her and sighed " because I'm suffering same fate as you were suffer" without any hesitation Naruto tell Akistu his story about how Sakura and Hinata using his love and betray him. Akistu and Tsukuimi eyes widened as they heard his story. While Tsukumi heard this story she inner rage were raised in ten fold. "_now I get it why he so sad all the time" _ Tsukumi look at Blonde guy and tried to speak with but she stopped.

"Hey your two steps away from the Sekirei she will be mine," came a voice that Naruto knew belonged to a spoiled rich brat.

When Naruto and Akitsu turned to the source the saw a boy surrounded two people who Naruto guessed were other Sekirei.

"What do you mean by **she is yours brat**" Naruto stand up his eyes turned into red because his behaviour and tone is remind him his first betrayal girl Sakura Hanuro who always claim for Sasuke is this , and Sasuke is That "After I heard Akistu words I think last time I checked Sekirei get to choose who their Ashikabi is and you are not supposed to force them to awaken" Naruto exclaimed getting the broken Sekirei and Water sekirei to look at him in admiration.

Oh really well sorry to tell you this but when I want something I take it and crushed all who stands in my way, I am Hayato Mikogami also known as the Ashikabi of the South," the boy said as he stepped into the light since it became pitch black. Mikogami is a fifteen year old boy with a slim frame and is of average height. He has brown hair and is wearing a white formal suit usually worn by wealthy people of this time.

" _Kyubi , this guy is really piss me off" _Naruto gritted his teeth in anger " _This guys is remind me that pink hair __**Bitch"**_

"**what have you waiting for you kick his ass , but don't tried kill him. We don't want trouble , you know" **naruto frowned "_ okay I get it"_

"Hayato-sama is this guy bother you, can I kill him " the Male Sekirei holding a sword that stood next to Mikogami said.

"What are you serious Mutsu, but he is just a human why do you wasting your time on him get the sekirei and bring her with us ," Mikogami asked " We can collected her as our collection", Hayato was carefree person because Mutsu who was one of the original five.

"You Blonde kid, it better to stay away from our Business otherwise do not underestimate me. I am Sekirei number five Mutsu and I shall force you to kill you," the former discipline squad member says.

"uhh seriously Mustu I will take on that little wench this hottie," said the female Sekirei who came with the South's Ashikabi and also carried a scythe "Hi there I'm number forty three Yomi," the girl said as she leered at Akistu with a perverted look in her eyes.

"She doesn't wing because she discard sekirei but she Useful for my collection and kid why do you wasting you time on her," Mikogami exclaimed in an excited voice. Akistu fallen his face and Naruto didn't know why but he angry his words. He clench his fist and ready to fight to sekirei. " Hey girl , would you like to being my sekirei. If you want I can be your ashikabi and give you stay nice place to stay"

Broken sekirei in his eyes look hopes that she would have get his ashikabi but before she answer it would cut by Naruto " Akistu , don't take his offer. He will used you as a tool for certain time" Naruto turned to Akistu and gave her smile " And you told me as you want be ashikabi who care about then how can you accept his offer. It will nothing to see you as a tool"

He grabbed her cheek his left hand Akistu look at blonde Blue eyes " And You're not broken tool Akistu , I 100% sure a nice guy want a beautiful women like you" Naruto gave her fox grinned. Akistu eyes widen and blushed appeared her face. at first time some one told her nice words besides Takehito.

Tsukumi smile at Blonde guy was nice taketive but it was seen blonde ashikabi were in danger but she suddenly felt the surrounding air turned into boil. "_ what the happening here"_

Mutsu ran passed Naruto and made to grab Akistu only to get slapped back by a powerful blow that came out of nowhere.

Mikogami and Yomi both gasped at what had happened while the broken number and Water sekirei eyes widened in disbelief.

Naruto who now stood in front of Akistu looked deep into her eyes showing her his determination to protect and what he intended to do with her if she wanted.

" I won't ** let you hand over her. **Naruto remind the Sakuranow getting more angry**"I protect her from you fithy Bastards"** Naruto look at Mutsu his ragged has came up lost his temper he activate sage mode plus kyubi ragged mode. Addition Naruto take out the long Katana who is Mother singnature. Hayato eyes widened at how did he summon the Katana no were. Mutsu stand up rubbed his cheek " So you wanna fight me huh" He take out his Katana and ready for the fight.

Mutsu dropped his stance slightly and held his hands to his sides. Naruto unsheathed his blade and held it at the ready. Again Yomi enter both them battle took a deep breath and closed her eyes. He channeled power into his fingers tapped the in her weapon. Wind instantaneously appeared in his hands and he snapped his eye's opened revealing his fully-matured power flowing in her eyes. She flung them at the blonde across from him.

Naruto just looked impassively at the rain of steel coming towards him. His enhanced instincts kicked in and he began to block the incoming death stars. Yomi was sending an insane amount of wind slashes his way and he knocked her wind with his own wind shuriken.

Hayato , water sekirei and broken sekirei eyes widened at their fights.

" You two are fight very well" Naruto compliment " but I won't let you hand on Akistu for being your tools." Akistu raised her eyebrow she felt the different feeling coming inside her heart. "_ he defend me but why" _ Akistu blinked she reminds Naruto words what he told

"_because we're suffering same fate" _Akistu turned to blonde "Naruto-kun , please be safe" She murmured.

"Shut up and fight" Mutsu yelled. Naruto was busy swatting away the harmless wind air slash when he noticed something different about them. Mutsu Katana were glowing blue aura and sparked wildly when they made contact with his sword. He quickly deduced that Mutsu was using sekirei power and charged his own sword with wind chakra.

" Yomi Now" Mutsu yelled. Naruto blinked turned to Yomi. Yomi saw that he wasn't making any ground so she quickly flipped through in her weapon. **_"take this wind slash!"_****** she called as she shot a burst of wind slash from her blade.

Naruto had just blocked wind slash hurtling towards him. she pumped even more wind chakra into his sword and delivered a vertical slice straight down the middle, easily splitting it in half. He swing the blade same wind slash appeared and thrown toward the Yomi. Yomi eyes widened she bearly dodged the attack.

" Yomi don't fight I can handle this fight" Mutsu smirked at having caught the blonde off-guard but it quickly disappeared when he realized he had been blocked. Mutsu quickly swung his free hand toward Naruto's face only for it to be grabbed by the blonde's open palm. The two stood there pressing against one another, blade against blade, fist against hand, trying to overpower each other. Mutsu 's expressionless face met with Naruto's disinterested look. Mutsu felt Naruto gaining the upper hand so cutting his losses, he pushed off and back flipped away. Naruto had always been the stronger of the two while Mutsu was the fastest. Naruto took this time to twirl his sword in his hand into his familiar unorthodox reverse-grip and entered his battle stance. Mutsu noticed the change in stance and readjusted himself into his usual kenjutsu stance. After a silent moment, the two rushed at each other, meeting head-to-head in a fierce sword battle.

" _This guy is sekirei or not how can he stronger and faster as same level as 01 or thoughs. " I never though I fight him so longer"_

Naruto and Mutsu clashed as they met in the middle. Naruto swung low at Mutsu 's ankles only for the sekirei to leap up and send a downward slash his way. Naruto sidestepped the strike and swung his sword arm around in an attempt to decapitate his friend. Mutsu ducked at the last second and tried to split his rival in half with a sideswipe to the stomach. Naruto parried his strike and in the split second that the sekirei was off-guard, he delivered a roundhouse kick to Mutsu 's chest that sent him flying.

Mutsu recovered in midair and grimaced as he skidded to a stop. The blonde's strength was ridiculous. He didn't have much time to rest as Naruto was immediately in his face again trying to knock his head of his shoulders with a spinning axe kick. Mutsu avoided the kicked but barely had time to register the silver blade flying at his neck right afterwards. Mutsu parried the blade mere inches before it struck his jugular. He pushed off Mutsu 's sword and began his counterattack.

They swiped at each other repeatedly but were at a stalemate. Every swing was either blocked, parried, or dodge completely. The rhythmic sound of clanging metal echoed throughout the room. With their swordsmanship being on the same level, they were going nowhere fast. Mutsu parried another of Naruto's strikes but instead of retaliating with his own.

Mutsu glanced at Akistu who disappeared that mean he has no way to fight. He sighed he put down his Katana. " Sorry , but I stopped this fight for now"

Naruto , Hayato and Yomi blinked at His question " What happened to you , Mutsu? Why didn't you kill him.

" Sorry but our target was ran away. It was waste of our time to fight" Hayato look backed where the Akistu was disappeared. Naruto smiled as Akistu ran away.

" Hey guy" Naruto turned backed to Mutsu " Your sword skill , strength , defence is really impressive. I like the sekirei like you. In the future you got you ashikabi then it would fun we fight in the battle field. So good bye" Mutsu said as he appeared by Mikogami lifting him up onto his shoulders who was shaking in fear.

"Come Yomi we are leaving," he said as he leaped away. Hearing this made Yomi angry as she was in a state of denial about the power output.

"Well I will let you go this time but the next time we meet I will kill you and the bastard Ashikabi of yours," the scythe wielder exclaimed as she leaped after Mutsu and her Ashikabi.

Naruto jaw opened " he though I'm sekirei. And he like me. What the hell problem in that man is he is gay" he heard the Kyubi were laughing at him.

"shut up fox. I never though I found out fan who is guy"

"**Sorry, sorry kit. But that ridiculus thoughs.. hahahahah" Kyubi laughed. " but that doesn't matter , how do you feel now" **

" I felt really better in that fight. I saved someone love and I really happy about that" Kyubi smiled but he knew that he never find his own happiness. That why he inwardly sad.

" Lets go home. I'm little tired"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had just taken a warm bath and was dressed in his pajamas. He was about to make some instant Ramen for dinner and going to sleep on his futon. The tiny two bedroom apartment was a mess with books and old work papers lying around. Not that it matters I suppose. It's not likely I'll be inviting any girls here any time soon.

Well anyway I'll probably never meet a girl like that again. I wonder if that's a good thing or bad thing. Despite getting shaken half to death there was just something about that girl Akistu and the Angry water women he couldn't get out of his mind. But he would not have gut to confess his love afterall what he get betrayal. It wasn't just both of them was beautiful and sexy then Sakura and Hinata he had this really weird sense that there was some kind of connection between them.

"_**well , well Kid finally thinking about that water and broken sekirei who called her self Akistu, huh" **_ naruto couldn't help but smiled He thinking about the girls after he fight with Mutsu and first Meeting with Water sekirei they never gone on his thoughs.

"Guess you are right, Fox but what can I do. Both of them are really beautiful then Sakura and Hinata. I bet no one women can stand in front of them. Suddenly he felt Kyubi growled at him." Huh , fox what happened to you?

Kyubi has gave him angry glare "** never mind. Why don't you confess them." **Naruto silent he didn't answer his question. Kyubi sighed he knew what his answer.

" I don't know what I do to confess them or not but if they accept me. I would be really happy. But I can't proposed both of them. It would betray one of them and that the reason the I can't confess."

" **but what if something happen good and both of them accepted and share you" **

" Then I would be most pleasure to Kami to gave me goddless like them"

There was a loud knock on his door.

"Coming," he called out. That had to be his landlord. He was the only one who ever came to see him and had got into this annoying habit of checking up on him at random intervals. "What can I do for you landlord?" He asked as he opened the door.

He froze when he saw it wasn't his landlord after all. As if being summoned here by his thoughts the strange blonde and broken sekirei ( she wearing the normal Clothes) were standing there looking back at him.

"Well?" She asked impatiently. "Are you going to invite us in or not?"

He blinked at her, for a second he wondered if he might have fallen asleep during the bath and was having a dream. "Uh, please come in."

With a curt nod she strode into his small apartment. She halted in the middle of the room and stared at the mess that seemed to be everywhere. "This place is a pig sty!" She declared loudly. "No! A pig would be disgusted by this!"

"Ah gomen kudasai," he said as she shut the door and desperately began picking up some of the things on the floor. "I… I wasn't expecting company." What is she doing here? Why is she acting like this is normal? Who is she? Akistu came and hugged Naruto that he was alright. Naruto broke the hugged and glad that Akistu was alright.

"Akistu , I glad you're alright" Naruto said. Naruto couldn't help the feel very comfortable around her. He didn't know why but

She glanced at the kitchenette that was a part of the room and saw a styrofoam cup of instant ramen. She pointed to it angrily. "Is that supposed to be dinner? Don't you know if you don't have a proper nutritious meal your health will suffer?"

He stopped picking things up and just looked at her curiously.

"What?" She snapped. Being this close to him her body was heating up and her heart was fluttering in her chest. And the way he was staring at her was making her feel self conscious.

"I'm very sorry, but… who are you?" as well I know about Akistu I met her in park. But I didn't recognised you.

She stared at him a moment. Her mouth thinned a bit and for the very first time Naruto saw an expression on her face other than anger. "That's right; we've never actually introduced ourselves have we?" She sounded slightly amused. She stood straight and jerked a thumb towards her chest. "I am Tsukiumi, sekirei number nine, the water sekirei."

" I'm Akistu sekirei Number seven , the ice sekirei." She introduced.

Naruto nodded politely. "I am very pleased to meet you Tsukiumi-san, Akistu-san I am Uzumaki Naruto."

Both of them nodded. "And a part time construction worker."

He stared at her. "How do you know about that?"

"I have been following you for the past week."

"What?" he said shocked as about he know that some one follow her. But he didn't notice she was follow her. While Akistu glared at her.

She frowned at him. "Well what would you expect? After your proposal I had to find out about you didn't I?"

"What proposal?" He saw her go from calm to furious in 1.2 seconds. She grabbed him by the top of his pajamas and brought his face within a couple inches of hers.

"Hey! Don't you dare try and take it back! You said you would never order me around, even if I was your wife! You said that didn't you?"

"Ye… yes, but how is that a proposal?"

She flattened her eyes dangerously. "It was a promise of how you would treat me as a wife, which is the same thing as a proposal."

It is? He wondered. He didn't dare say that though, he definitely thought those words in this situation would lead to his immediate death. " I… I… would love to be married to a woman like you."

" And what do you intenion to stay the Memories on you Past Girl friend who gave on you and play with your kindness and Throw you like a shit. Grow up man, If you want to happy life then you can't stay with your past you must move on. I don't want to see your damn sad face. you knew will it hurt me as I see My man who I love my whole heart"

Naruto saw her eyes suddenly widen and her cheeks turn a deep red. She let go of him and turned her eyes down.

Akistu came his side place his hands over his cheek " Naruto-kun , we both suffered same fate. As I was little happy that first time some one approach me and stand my side tried to protect me. And that why I fallen love with you , Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto eyes again widened at Akistu speech. He glance at both of them " Naruto-kun, I asked you one thing why didn't you choose Akistu. I would be advantage on you can used her any time.

" That why I won't accept her." Both akistu and Tsukumi blinked at him " Akistu is really beautiful and powerful women or sekirei. She has nice body that any one can attract her. But after my previous love I was being betrayed by two girls they were same. But I'm not that type of guy who used the girl and throw it. And if I did what is the different between Me and that Hayato guy"

"Akistu , I can gave you all my blessing and love but I afraid that you would be board on me and gone with other guy and you were left me just like them."

" I NEVER DO THAT" Akistu shouted at full of his lungs. Naruto and Tsukumi shocked at they felt the room temparture was brought down several degree " I never do that Naruto-kun. I want your love. you and I suffer same fate. In fact we sekirei never left our love "

Tsukumi came up slapped him again " I told you , it s you're life and If you want to happy then you had to move .they girls can't control your life." Naruto eye widened she was right if he want to happy he had to move on. "_ she is right I can't depend on those girls. I'm really stupid._

" Thank you girls" Naruto said. "If I could I would make both of you mine and never let you go." She seemed to have calmed down now. With any luck he could talk to her without being shaken again and find out just what was going on here.

I would make you mine and never let you go. Those words filled her and Akistu's heart with a sudden immense joy. They made her knees weak and made her heart thrum near to bursting.

"It's… it's strange," she said and looked into his face. Her own face was calm and accepting.

"What is?" Naruto and Akistu blinked.

"Up until now my heart has always been filled with rage at the idea of accepting an ashikabi. But now, it's at peace." Her sea deep eyes were staring into his. She placed both hands gently on his cheeks. "I think I must have been looking for you all this time. From now on Naruto I am the only one allowed to hurt or kill you."

"Wha… what do you mean?" He could feel his own heart racing. Her touch and the way she was looking at him had him starting to shake.

She slowly leaned in. "I accept your proposal," she whispered. And touched her lips to his, sealing their contract.

Her body was consumed by fire hotter than Homura could ever hope to create. There was a light filling the room as the image of wings appeared and a crest came into being between her shoulders. All her strength seemed to leave her and she leaned against him. She felt his arms take firm hold of her. The way he held her she was sure he would protect her from anything. It felt wonderful to be in those arms.

For Naruto the kiss had caught him wholly by surprise. He Inwardly felt his mind and power flow smoothly like water. His mind would be heal by Tsukumi water ability , it will felt her very strenge. Her lips were soft and sweet and this case was well worth all the shaking and threats of death. He didn't understand the meaning of the strange light or the wings though.

When the kiss ended she placed her head against his neck and sighed contentedly.

"Tsukiumi–san, what just happened?"

"Just call me Tsukiumi," she told him. "You have become my ashikabi; this is a union between us that shall last now and forever."

He really didn't understand what she was talking about. Ashikabi? Now and forever?

Naruto smiled he look backed to Akistu and stand infront of her. " Akistu , I know that you broken sekirei and no one would winged you but" his index finger touch her sekirei forehead Mark channel the Chakra. Suddenly Akistu forehead sekirei mark disappeared and reappeared behind her Back " Akistu , I fix the problem Akistu-chan. You could find your ashikabi as you want" Naruto said with smile.

"Naruto" she whispered, barely allowing him to hear. " I don't want other ashikabi I want The ashikabi who care about me and I found my Ashikabi." Naruto couldn't stop the usually stoic, almost drowsy girl from her sudden burst of power as she pulled his head to hers and their lips made contact in the form of a kiss. It was only a fraction of a second, but when they pulled away, Naruto was shocked. Behind her, a bright light glowed, flashing and forming a large, odd pale blue pair of wings, which then rearranged into several smaller pairs of wings in the same color. In a moment, they had faded away, leaving nothing to show they had been there.

She smiled. She had such a beautiful smile. "You may kiss me as much as you like."

" Mee to Naruto-kun" Akistu said.

With her blessing he tentatively leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing her and holding her close felt amazing. Naruto has felt relasation between Akistu and Tsukumi. If this really was some sort of dream he hoped he never woke up. As he did the same thing to Akistu.

" _Kyubi , I think I gave a chance to them. I don't know what happened to me. When I kiss them I felt very nice. I really though Kami-sama is really Blessing me. He gift me Beautiful women that no one could match them." _Again Kyubi growl at his statement. Naruto confused what happened to him.

This perfect world lasted for a few precious minutes before it was disturbed by a loud knocking on his door. "Naruto! Do you have a woman in there? You had better not or it's a violation of your lease!"

"Oh no!" Naruto wailed. "It's my landlord!"

"How rude!" Tsukiumi said irritably. "How dare he disturb us at such a moment!" She stormed over to the door.

"Tsukiumi-san what are you…"

She threw open the door to find a middle aged balding man with a pouch. "Why the hell are you disturbing us at a time like this?!" She shouted into his face.

The man was obviously caught by surprise and took a couple steps down the stairs. "Who are you?" The man gasped out.

"I am Tsukiumi, Naruto's wife. Now get out of here and don't disturb us again!"

Naruto appeared beside her. " Naruto-san I told you no women allow in this house if you want to live you've kick this women out of my House" The landlord glace at akistu who standing besides Naruto. " Oh Another women"

"Land lord , I know I broke the contract but doesn't mean you **can talk bad about my wife's" **landlord gasped took a step back from the blonde guys fear.water and ice sekirei blinked they felt demonic aura coming through Naruto bodies.

"Be out of here in one week!" The man hurried back down the stairs.

"Understood!"

Naruto Turned see that Tsukumi and Akistu stared at him. "Girls, I know who have lot of question in your mind.

"You're Mention Me and Akistu were You're wife" Tsukumi asked.

" Well , yeah" Naruto grinned rubbed his backed " But truly girls if you truly want to stay with me. I've to tell you the truth why my previous girls betray me" Tsukumi and Akistu confused at Blonde statement.

Naruto told them everything about him , his friends , his teams , his past 16 years , Shinobi appearance and one of the important truth is Kyubi. Naruto has seen Tsukumi and Akistu stunned faces. He sighed he knew that they would react the same way as Konaha peoples lives.

"So , That why I can't being with you and akistu. Because I'm demon and you're choose me its nothing but a mistake. You would be regretting that you can winged the demon like me…" But before he complete his statement. Tsukumi has force slap the blonde over the face. Then Akistu came in front of him slap blonde right cheek.

" How could be though this thing in your Mind, Uzumaki Naruto ?" she was grabbed his collar and push him near the wall. " If you demon or what ever you're , You're my Husband and… I still love you" she kiss him full passionately. Naruto eyes widened at he seen the blue wings appeared behind her back. Tsukumi broke the kiss then she let him go.

Akistu stand in front of him " Naruto-kun" she place her hands over his cheek " Naruto-kun , if you demon or not I will follow you and love you end of my life and **don't ever though it would Mistake we choose our Ashikabi" ** Akistu kiss him. Naurto couldn't believe his owned eyes tears flow out from his eyes. Water and Ice sekirei shocked his ashikabi were crying.

"Naruto-kun , I never mean to Hurt you , please forgive me" Akistu cried. She don't want to loose his ashikabi.

" Naruto-kun, I really sorry , please forgive" but both of them shocking Naruto wrapped his arms around them put them into closer. He didn't know why but his heart tell him trust those women.

"Thank you for accepting me" both sekirei couldn't help but hugged him.

" _I promised my self I won't protect my Ashikabi from that damn Konaha village_" Tsukumi thoughs "_how could they treat him especially that two bitches if I seen I would kill them"_

" _This time I will never leave my ashikabi side" _Akistu made promise.

" _I wish that those girl would suffer same pain what my ashikabi suffer" _both sekirei wish at same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about it?" Naruto asked when Tsukiumi was stared at with small smile on his lips. While Akistu were take a napped over his bedshit.

" Didn't you mention your landlord about us , that we're your wife" She said.

Naruto grinned and rubbed his back " I really don't what happened to me. It long time since someone really felt very nice about me. But when landlord said something bad about you two, I can't hold myself."

"I still don't know what an ashikabi is, and as for being my wife, doesn't that require a wedding?"

"A normal man and woman might need one, but the bonding between an ashikabi and sekirei is far more sacred and meaningful than any ordinary wedding ceremony could be. In every way that matters I am now your wife and you are now my husband."

He wasn't sure if he should laugh or cry. She really seemed to believe it too. As he tried to contemplate an answer that would not get him throttled the 19 inch TV. in his apartment suddenly switched on. The image of a man in a white suit with shades and wild white hair appeared. "Congratulations on being chosen by a sekirei to join our little game person! I wish you luck in the difficult days ahead."

Naruto stared at the face on his TV. "Are you talking to me?"

"Who else?" The face answered with a raucous laugh. "What you're Name ?"

"Um , Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto Introduce to him

"Hello Director," Tsukiumi greeted.

"Ah, number nine, you have no idea how surprised I was to find out you had just been winged. Given your attitudes I had expected you to be among the very last."

"A woman is allowed to change her mind," she huffed.

"Hello Director" Akistu gritted. The man face paled he took a deep breath " Number 7 , Broken sekirei , What are you doing there ?"

"Well , I'm here because I winged" Akistu replied.

"What ? How? When ? this happen" The Man asked. Akistu glanced at Tsukiumi and nobbed to keep the secret from his ashikabi who fix her sekirei seal.

" It's None of Your Bussines what and how this happened" Akistu said with Boring tone.

"Excuse me," Naruto called out. "But who are you, and what is going on here?"

"What? You don't know who I am? Try reading a news paper once in awhile Uzumaki-san! Ignorance is nothing to be proud of."

"He is Hiroto Minaka Chairman of M.I.B. and the Director of the Sekirei Plan." Tsukiumi told him.

"Wait! You're in charge of M.I.B. the multinational corporation that owns most of Tokyo?"

"Correct," the man on the screen said happily. "Now as you can imagine my time is precious so please listen carefully to what I have to tell you. Sekirei Plan is the name of the game you are now participating in. The rules are simple, there are one hundred and eight freed sekirei. They will fight each other until there is only one left standing. That last sekirei and ashikabi shall be permitted to 'ascend' and hold the world's fate in their hands." The man smiled a bit maniacally. "Pretty cool huh? All this fate stuff?"

Naruto looked at Minaka and back to Tsukiumi and Meet . Is it me or is everyone I meet lately a little insane?

"Now in addition to this, as a member of the Sekirei Plan you have a responsibility not only to participate but to keep it a secret. Should you reveal this information I will use all the resources of M.B.I. to punish you. Is that clear?"

Naruto Stared at him. M.B.I. was a multinational corporation worth hundreds of billions. It owned most of the city of Tokyo and even had its very own private army equipped with the latest technology. He didn't even want to think what it would be like to have them for an enemy. "Completely clear Uzumaki-san."

"Good, well I have things to do so I leave you both to it." The TV. screen went to black.

"Great," Naruto said wearily. "Now not only do I have to find a new apartment I have to deal with this."

"What are you worried about Naruto-kun? As long as I am here you have nothing to fear! Now get dressed."

"Hey , I 'm his wife too"

" No, You don't"

"I do" Both girls were continue arguing with each other. But Tsukumi turned to Naruto who looking at him were smile over his face.

" What are you smiling at huh?" she said with angry tone.

" It's not like that Tsu-chan and Akistu-chan, you look more beautiful when you're in angry" Both sekirei were blushing madly adding her name with-chan. while Naruto suddenly remind the statement.

"Huh? Get dressed? Why?"

Tsukuimi frowned at him. "Do you seriously think I am going to spend my wedding night in this pig sty? We will go have dinner and then spend the night in a hotel suite."

"Wait, we're… we're spending the night together?" On their own his eyes dropped to stare at her huge breasts on Akistu and Tsukumi. _"Damn , they so huge then baa-chan breast. I would never let them away from me this time. Thank you Kami-sama I got the beautiful women like them that no one could beat them." _Suddenly Naruto heard Kyubi inner growled. Naruto really confused what happened to him.

"Well obviously," she said. "Where else would a husband and wife spend it but with each other?"

Oh wow, she really does think that we're married. "I'm sorry but money's tight right now. I can't afford to take you out to any place fancy to eat, and I definitely can't afford a hotel room." Akistu stay silent she didn't know about stuff.

"You don't need to worry about money." She produced a shiny black credit card. "I have an M.B.I. V.I.P. card with an unlimited balance. You can have whatever you like from here on."

His eyes glittered as he looked at the legendary card. "I… I'm afraid I can't accept."

"And why not?" she asked as well Akistu thoughed the same question.

"'Take care of your own business by any means.' That is what my mother taught me and that's what I believe in. A man has to be able to take care of himself without asking for help from others."

"I am not, 'others' I am your wife," she told him. "A husband and wife are supposed to take care of each other, right?"

"Well naturally, but…"

"No buts!" She cut him off sharply. "As your wife it is my responsibility to see that you lead a healthy and safe lifestyle." She pointedly looked around the room. "You obviously can't do this on your own. There is nothing wrong in letting your wife help you when you need it. Now get dressed I'm hungry and want to go eat."

Naruto wound up going into his small bathroom and changing his clothes wondering how exactly his life had gotten so completely turned around in under half an hour.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to the Village

Tsuande was sat in his Hokage office due to lot of paper work. " Damn , this paper work will give me really headache"

" Hokage-sama , well can I came in" Iruka have standing over the door.

" Oh, Iruka-san , You came in" Tsunade said with smile " So what do you want now ? , Iruka-san. If there anything stupid I will kick you're ass that no one show in time for your help"

Iruka gulped " Well its nothing , I was just asking what kind of Mission you gave to Naruto-san"

Before she can start someone interupt him " Tsunade-sama , Can I come in?

Iruka and Tsuande raised gave the killer intel to none of other than Hanuro Sakura but both of them tried control over anger and deep breath " Oh Sakura Come in.

Sakura enter the office with another person was none of other than Sasuke Uchiha. " Sakura and Sasuke what are you doing here ?

" Um , Tsunade-sama did you know where is naruto ? Tsuande and Iruka raised their eyebrow.

" Why Sakura-san , Is something wrong about him ? Iruka asked. While both of them control their anger for that time.

"Ohh , It's nothing Iruka-san but I want to talk to him" Sakura said.

"Sakura-san well why Sasuke doing here" Tsunade asked.

"Well Tsunade-sama , Sasuke proposed me for marriage and I accepted it" Sakura said with Smile. She was happy with that his crushed finally accept her.

Iruka ragged beyond gone his limits but Tsuande interupt him before he shouted " well, congrats Sasuke-san and Sakura-san, that good news and Don't worry about Naruto. He was gone out of his Mission when he complete and he came in Konaha I can deliver to him" she said with smile.

" Thank you , Hokage –sama" both of them left the room. Iruka glanced Hokage but he suddenly gulp dark aura surrounded her side " Tsuande-sama , Why did you so happy after what she did with your god-child !"

Tsuande turned to Iruka " I know what I'm doing Iruka ! well it Just as Sakura is finally out of Naruto's Life and now Hinata" Tsuande blinked " he turned to Iruka " Iruka tell me truth is there any other women has playing Naruto kindness for their own selfishness" Iruka gulped took a serveral step back. Tsuande stared his body language she stand up disappeared and reappeared in fornt of him grabbed his collar.

"Iruka Imino tell the truth who're they and to whom " Tsuande thearth to him. Iruka gulped he promised to Naruto do not tell him because the other friends were he so cared. But at Tsuande ragged he broke " that many girls came to his life but the story was the same. They left him because they only dated him because they wanted to make their boyfriends jealous. Ino did it for Sai, Tenten for Neji, Hana for Yamato , Temari for Shikamaru and Ayame did it for Naruto . But Mostly he was hurt because of Sakura and Hinata Tsuande-sama. Well this girl would be play with him but naruto promised me do not tell you because he still cared his friends"

Iruka seen the blank on Tsuande face " **so there is more girls who played my god son love like he was toy to them" ** Iruka gulped and ran away from the room. He closed the door. He heard the Tsuande yelled and broking the some totally she destroyed the Hokage office.

" _Naruto going to kill if he found out this" _Iruka though. He left the office.

Back in Tsuande she almost destroyed half of his office but she calm. She took a deep breath " So You finally came here. See Uzumki , what they playing with your little brother and you though I'm wrong to send him on that mission, well that not problem. what the report"

" Hai , I heard everything if I could crush them but I can't ?" she would not He got already two , Hokage-Sama" Tsunade smiled " You're Shadow clone I know that keep his eye on him , and gave me every report"

" Hai Hokage Sama" Uzuki said puffed off.

" Now lets some rules for Uchiha restriction" Tsuande said and get back her paper work " Damn you , this paper work"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Tsuande First target Sakura

The morning sun was just beginning to light the room. Lying beside him Tsukiumi was wide awake staring at Naruto's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful. One finger gently brushed his lips. His kisses. Every time he kissed her, every single time, her body would fill with energy and heat and her heart would race. That was when the connection between them was the strongest, when she could sense his heart. In those moments her whole being just seemed to melt into him.

She look at Akistu who grabbed his left hand with the force want not he want to let it go. She felt angry at her _" How dare she touch my husband like that !" _ But suddenly blinked she remind his ashikabi were trust her. As wife she has also trust his Husband words.

Homura had been right, this connection, this bond they shared now. It was like nothing else, she really did feel like a part of him. He filled an empty place inside her she had never even known had been there. Just being with him made her happy.

Her hand slowly caressed his face. I love you so much Naruto. The thought of ever losing you scares me more than death. She had always wanted to be the strongest. Originally it had been because of her pride and her desire to prove a sekirei did not need an ashikabi to be strong. Now though she aimed to be the strongest to make sure they were never separated. She wanted to stay by Naruto's side forever.

As she watched his as well Akistu eyes slowly opened.

"Ah, good morning," he said.

"Good morning."

Hesitantly he leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Good Morning , Akistu-chan"

"Good Morning , Ashikabi-sama" Akistu gave him passionate Moring kiss.

"Well Akistu please called me Naruto as My Name and you're kiss very uhn Veniila type flavour" Naruto comment. Slight blushed appear on Akistu face but she smiled " And both of you please keep this secret about who am I. and"

Tsukumi put his finger over his lips " I know Naruto , We're promised that we keep this secret" Akistu gave he nobbed.

"_Tsukumi and Akistu, I will always love you and protect you" _Naruto though.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Following a delicious breakfast they headed down to the hotel lobby. Tsukiumi was back to her usual charming personality and Akistu was back to her cute personality. "Naruto, go back to that pig sty you call home and pack your things. Since we cannot stay permanently in a hotel I will find us somewhere to live. Here," she handed him a thick wad of cash. "Use this to pay for a cab and anything else you may need." Naruto and Akistu glance at each other , wonder the Tsukiumi doing right and wrong.

Naruto's eyes bulged as he saw the bills were all 10,000 yen notes. She was just casually giving him more money than he had ever seen in one amount before. "Tsu-chan, where did this come from?"

Tsukiumi frowned. "The front desk was nice enough to provide a cash advance against my V.I.P. card. Is it not enough? They tell me they can advance me up to two million yen, I only took out half that."

He gawked at her and then at the money he was holding. "Are you saying you just gave me a million yen?!"

"Is that a lot?" She asked. "You seem rather excited about it."

"Well of course it's a lot! Don't you know how much a million yen is worth?"

"Not really," she said dismissively. "Up until now I have just been living at hotels and paying for everything with my card. I don't bother to ask about prices. But since I am now a married woman I want to settle down with my husband in a proper house."

Taking a deep sigh he held the money back out to her. "I can't accept this."

She gave him an annoyed look. "Are you going to tell me about how you can't ask others for help again?"

"Well….. "

She reached out and carefully wrapped his fingers around the money. "A wife's proper duty is to take care of her husband! As both my husband and as my ashikabi I will always take care of you Naruto and Akistu. Akistu glared at her. " You do not need to feel embarrassed by accepting my help!" Apparently convinced the discussion was settled she turned and began striding out of the hotel lobby. "Have everything packed and ready to move by 5, I will have a new home ready for us by then." Akistu grabbed Naruto right arms not want leave him couple of seconds.

"It's hard to find good places in Tokyo, you might need more than one day." He called after her.

Looking back over her shoulder she flashed him a smile. "Have faith in me Naruto! I will definitely have a place for us ready by five o'clock!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Packing up and cleaning really didn't take that long as he didn't have that much stuff. He had decided to skip cram school and call into work. He didn't know what sort of new place Tsukiumi could possibly find for them so quickly.

At a quarter to five a moving van pulled up to his apartment complex and there was a knock on his door.

"Is everything packed Naruto?"

"Uh, yeah, did you really find us a place. But wait minute I can seal all of this scroll" Akistu and Tsukiumi look at Blonde as he opened the scrolled on above the Bags then puff smoke appeared both sekirei eyes widened.

" What did you do just right now ?" Akistu asked. " All the stuff were gone suddenly"

"Well, I just seal all the bags and clothes into this scrool" Naruto grinned. Both sekirei stared at Blonde Ninja. Naruto blink look at girls eyes something spark was glowing in her eyes.

" Naruto-kun , would you teach me that" Both girls approach at the same time. Naruto sweet dropped at girls request but he can't denied it.

" Sure , girls anything for you" Naruto said "_ any thing for my himes" _

Both of sekirei slipped one of his arms around his back and pulled him close to her. "The moving company can bring your things. I want to show you our new home myself. Akistu grabbed tightly okay" Akistu nobbed. Without any sort of warning she leaped into the air.

"Yaaaaaah!" Naruto screamed in terror.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! We're flying through the air!"

"This is how sekirei normally travel when we are in a hurry. You need to get used to it. And why are you holding your power"

"Well, I can used my power but as you know I'm shinobi and you're sekirei. And most important thing no one knew my identity. Just though if some one saw me jumping one building to another as face anyone saw me with you guys. It would be trouble some for me you know what I mean!" Naruto grinned he rubbed his back.

Both sekirei understood"I thought that would be more convenient since we weren't in a hurry. But this way is much faster." She thought nothing of jumping over streets hundreds of feet below as she leapt from roof top to roof top. While Akistu as no arguing about him , she just want to stayed with his ashikabi.

She took them into the northern part of the city and into a historic district where the buildings were all older and sparser. She eventually leapt over an eight foot wall and into a wide yard with trees, bushes, and a pond with some ducks floating on it.

"Here we are," Tsukiumi announced. "Our new home."

Naruto stared.

Over the pond was an old wooden bridge that led to a walkway that led to some steps that led to a two story building made of grey stone with wide curving roofs made of red tiles. Judging just by the number of windows he had to guess there were at least fifty rooms.

"You… you actually bought a palace?"

Tsukiumi frowned. "No, this is only a castle. Did you want a palace?"

"How much did this cost you?"

"Four hundred million yen," she replied.

He just stared at her unable to form any words.

"Is that a lot?"

It was just too much and Akistu grabbed him before he passed out there.

XXXXXXXXXX

When he came to he was lying on a large sofa in a room with oak paneling and very old looking furnishings. Tsukiumi was sitting at his side.

"Are you all right Naruto?" Akistu asked.

"Heh, fine, sorry about that. I guess I was just a little but shocked that you would spend that kind of money on a place for just the three of us."

She shrugged. "Money doesn't matter to me."

Obviously, Naruto thought.

"I saw this place was available for sale and I liked it. In any case as both my husband and as my ashikabi you should get used to living a better lifestyle. Living here will be a part of that."

"Oh, that reminds me," he sat up. "Tsukiumi there's something I want to ask you about."

"What is it?"

"Well, I know that I'm your ashikabi, but what exactly is an ashikabi? I mean what am I supposed to do?"

"Hmmm, I'm afraid I can't really explain what an ashikabi is. My adjuster at M.B.I. was a bit scatterbrained and never really explained much."

"Wait, what's an adjuster?"

"As each sekirei matured and came of age we received genetic adjustments to enhance our abilities and prepare us for the Sekirei Plan."

Naruto shook his head. "Came of age, genetic adjustments, I don't understand."

Holding out her open hand she created a ball of water. "I am sekirei number 9 and just same as Akistu the sekirei No 7. I've also known water sekirei and she called herself broken sekirei But it was cut of by Naruto " Rectified that she is Ice sekire and don't you dare to **say that word again"**. Naruto said with smile. Tsukiumi feared and Akistu surprised at Blonde sudden reaction then small smile appeared on Akistu lips. She was tried to hugged his ashikabi but Tsukiumi continue her speech " I have the ability to draw water and shape it to my will. There are a total of 108 different sekirei, each with their own abilities. We were discovered on an alien ship that crash landed on an uncharted island. The ship was discovered by Manaka and so we became property of the M.B.I. and have spent our lives being prepared for the Sekirei Plan."

"Wait! You're saying you're an alien?"

Both nodded. "That's right. My DNA is similar to a human's but there are several key differences. For one I am far stronger and physically sturdier than a human. Also I, and all other sekirei, was born with the potential for extraordinary abilities no human would ever have."

" If we're aliens then you would be ran away from us" Akistu asked.

He flinched a bit nervously. Reaching out he put his both hands over Akistu and Tsukuimi breast. Both sekirei face blushed at Blonde touch I felt your and Tsu-chan Heart bit and I don't what you're human or not. I love you and that not change.

Hearing the answer of his voice Tsukuimi placed her hand over his cheeks. "I will always want you Naruto-kun; after all, you are our Husband right?" she glance at Akistu who gave her smiled that she accepted him.

He nodded. "Yes I am.I love you." He kissed Tsukuimi. She fervently kissed him back. "I love you!"

" Naruto-kun" Akistu said. " Don't forget about me. "

" I never forget you, Akistu-chan." He kissed her at same time.

Trio didn't know that on the top of building the shadow figure were keep in eye on them. " _you did very well , My brother" _She smiled at him and vanished.

XXXXXXXXXX

Why are you still shinobi that damn village what would be done to you ? and why are you still working?" Tsukiumi demanded.

"Well, even though I'm married I still Shinobi in Konaha village . if I ran away from my village it would be more troublesome for me. But there is some people who precious to me and try and do something with my life."

"and who they are ?," Tsukiumi said. she and Akistu as well know about them.

"Well first there is Iruks sensai is former teacher since age of 13. And their Uzuki and Anko they are love me like my brother"

" Uzuki and Anko didn;t they fall in love with you?" Akistu asked.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at Akistu unexcept question " Well , For Uzuki she lost the person who she love and I think she would not easily forget about him and for Anko um well I didn't fell any type of love feeling for her, well short I don't thing I had that type of feeling for her"

He had already agreed to accept money from her. Trying to argue with her about it was a losing proposition. (It had allowed him the singular joy of calling up his mom and telling her he no longer needed an allowance. That had been fun.) "I think that even though you're supporting me that it's important that I at least try and provide for myself."

"Is this about that, 'being a man' nonsense?" She asked dryly.

"Pretty much," he admitted.

Xxxxxx

"Good morning Sakura-san," Shizune said cheerfully to the pink haired young lady as she entered the Hokage's office early in the morning. Haruno Sakura smiled back and continued on her way to the small side office where she normally spent most of her day attending to her duties, whether they be training or assisting with Tsunade's medical programs.

Before she disappeared through the door she glanced over at where Tsunade was standing, in front of the large widows overlooking the village. Her stomach twisted slightly, uncomfortable at the way her sensei had been acting for the last few days. It had all started late one afternoon when a frog had appeared bearing a large scroll, presumably from Jiraiya. Sakura had tried to get her to explain about what was going on, but beyond saying that everything was fine Tsunade hadn't elaborated further. She had also quickly hidden the scroll.

Sakura didn't like unsolved puzzles, but no matter how she considered it she couldn't unravel what significance the scroll could possibly have. It was far too large to be a communication and it looked a bit like a contract scroll for a summoning. Unfortunately, she didn't see how that was possible either since it seemed unlikely that a summoning scroll would cause Tsunade so much disconcertment. Not that the undiscerning eye would have noticed it, but Sakura had spent a great deal of time with Tsunade over the years. Ever since she got that scroll the Hokage's smile had seemed false and her posture tense whenever she was near her apprentice.

With a sigh Sakura shut the door behind her and started moving papers off of her small desk so that she would have some room to work with. Before she had even managed to sit down the door burst open and Tsunade bustled in holding a small tray with tea and cakes.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you a minute ago Sakura-san," Tsunade said cheerfully, "I brought you something to make up for it."

Now Sakura's suspicions flared off the charts. Tsunade was routinely harsh, loud, and lazy. She had never, _ever_, played serving girl just to make up for a social slight before. Sending Shizune would have been believable, but coming personally was just out of the question. Then there was the fact that her mentor seemed to be in some kind of barely perceptible inner turmoil too.

"How unexpected Tsunade-sama," Sakura said hesitantly, "Thank you so much."

"Well, don't just stand there, I can be nice too you know," Tsunade replied loftily.

"Right, right," Sakura replied politely. She picked up the tea and turned herself away from Tsunade slightly. Her mentor had given her 'pop quizzes' in the past, though never by trying to poison her directly, but it was possible that this was something like that. No sooner than Sakura had begun molding her chakra in an attempt to detect any tampering with the drink than she felt a sharp pain in her side. Her head wrenched around sharply to take in an unfathomable scene. The pain intensified, followed by the warm wet feeling of gushing blood, as Sakura looked at the knife Tsunade had plunged to the hilt in her side.

"So careless," Tsunade said.

"Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama, what is this?" Shizune yelled from the door, having heard the commotion she had come running and now dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Stay back Shizune-chan, this doesn't concern you," Tsunade said coldly. "I won't let you get away with your plot Sakura."

"Wha-?" Sakura tried to speak, but before she could finish one of Tsunade's chakra charged blows sent her crashing through the wall of the Hokage tower, propelling her all away across the street where she crashed through the wall of another building.

"Tsunade-sama, stop this madness," Shizune yelled as the older lady took a running jump through the hole Sakura's exit had made. Still, she could only stand rooted to the spot as the blonde rushed toward the damage caused by the pink haired girl's landing.

Sakura moaned as she tried to stand up and realized that her legs had been pinned down from some falling support beams that had once held up the structure her impact had just annihilated. Chakra rushed into her limbs as she kicked the debris off and stood unsteadily to her feet. To make matters worse the fall had pushed the dagger, which was still lodged in her side, even deeper into her guts. With a squelching noise she pulled the weapon free and then applied liberal amounts of healing chakra to repair the damage. For now she would just be satisfied with repairing the tissue damage and halting the bleeding, but as soon as possible she knew that she would have to treat herself for septic poisoning, among other infectious possibilities. Tsunade had known precisely where to stab her for the most injurious effects possible based on how they had been standing relative to each other at the time.

There was a thunderous crash and the rubble around Sakura seemed to vaporize itself in a flash of brilliant heat. Sakura channeled chakra throughout her body to enable her to survive the intense pressure that the destructive wave caused as it carved out an enormous crater around her position.

"Tsunade-sama, this is some kind of mistake," Sakura protested as her sensei plowed through the smoke that was choking off visibility almost entirely and proceeded to deliver a barrage of powerful blows. _I take this mistake for you and Uchiha what you did with Naruto my god son life, you pay for it"_

"Did you think you could get away with it?" Tsunade asked, oblivious to Sakura's protests. "I've known about your designs since the beginning, but I had hoped you could be useful to Konoha anyway."

"Tsunade," Sakura pleaded as she slipped a punch through that sent the elderly blonde staggering back a few steps, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"But now," Tsunade continued as if Sakura hadn't even spoken, "I see that my experiment has come to naught. As Hokage I will now make sure that none of the medical secrets I pioneered will ever fall into Orochimaru's hands."

"That's crazy," Sakura protested angrily. "I would never betray Konoha to that snake."

"You're not fooling anyone," Tsunade retorted. "I know all about your past, remember? You already offered to betray Konoha before and now you're just waiting for an opportunity to defect for that Uchiha brat."

"You're wrong," Sakura said tersely. "I want to save Sasuke, not defect to Orochimaru."

Tsunade stomped down abruptly causing the earth to shiver and her foot to disappear into the ground thigh deep. With a massive surge of chakra enhanced muscles Sakura found a giant chunk of earth being dug out of the ground and kicked toward her with one sweeping move of Tsunade's leg. She realized with a start that if they stayed where they were the center of Konoha would swiftly be reduced to a wreck.

Please stopped Tsunade-sama," Sakura yelled. She flickered away, appearing on top of a nearby building. Without waiting to see Tsunade leaping after her she ran as swiftly as she could toward the nearest training ground.

"Are you done yet?" Tsunade asked once they had arrived after an uneventful pursuit. "_You gonna pay for this_?"

Sakura turned around slowly, her face an unreadable mask of scowling hard lines. She squelched ruthlessly the hurt feelings caused by her mentor's harsh words.

"You've grown considerably since the last attempt," Tsunade said.."

"I told you already, I want to save Sasuke, not join him," Sakura replied. "Just like Naruto-kun. Sakura stopped at mid movement she felt the dark chakra coming from Tsuande "_how __**dare she take my son name after that betrayal"**_

Tsunade suppressed what would have been a proud smile and charged, her heels gouging out holes in the turf so heavy were her steps. Sakura went into a slight crouch to lower her center of balance and winced in pain from the incompletely healed wound in her side. Chakra swirled around Tsunade's arm as she attempted to punch Sakura's midriff, but instead of yielding flesh her fist collided with another chakra reinforced blow. For a split second master and apprentice were connected, fist squarely against fist, until the energies of their attacks sent them careening away from each other.

Tsunade picked herself out of a shallow trench that she had created by skidding along the ground and noticed that Sakura was doing the same. Her hand dipped down to her right thigh for a quick healing technique to repair the muscles that Sakura had unexpectedly severed in the midst of Tsunade's last attack. Likewise, Sakura was healing the surgical cut that Tsunade had inflicted on her left arm.

Without waiting for Sakura to finish Tsunade slammed her hands down into the ground and pulled out a large chunk of rock, which she threw at the pink haired girl. Sakura responded by punching her way through the projectile, but that proved to be a mistake as the ground beneath her ruptured on each side. Twin slabs of bedrock, under the combined influence of Tsunade's chakra and monstrous strength, slammed together sandwiching the girl between them. The aging Hokage leaped high into the air intending to bring down her leg with a decisive drop kick technique when the stones obscuring Sakura split into dozens of tiny chunks and fell away.

Tsunade noticed the straight edges of the gravel remaining from Sakura's escape and clapped her hands together in a difficult wind technique to escape her prior trajectory. It was well that she did so, for as soon as she touched down Sakura set upon her with invisibly thin scalpel-like blades of chakra emanating from her fingers. From a pace of over ten meters the two women faced off with the ultimate weapons of supreme chakra control. Sparks erupted in midair as their 'claws' met and scrapped over each other as both tried to skewer the other.

Sakura moved her fingers rapidly up and down with her hand held horizontally at chest height. The tips of her long chakra claws exploded against the ground and ripped up gouges repeatedly as Tsunade expertly dodged the nimble attacks. Sakura felt pain lance through her shoulder and realized that Tsunade had changed tactics again. Now the legendary medic was rapidly varying the length of her chakra appendages and using that effect for a flurry of invisible jabbing attacks. Doing the only thing she could think of in such a situation Sakura somersaulted backwards, out of her teacher's reach.

No time was given for Sakura to recover though. Tsunade shortened the reach of her chakra scalpels and charged at Sakura, waiting until the last instant to send all ten razor sharp edges rocketing toward her position at the same time. Sakura smirked and leaped straight into the air just as Tsunade's attack plowed into the ground, kicking up a lot of dust. Before the Hokage could retract her tendrils of chakra Sakura landed_on top_ of them and used chakra pooled in her feet to race back up along the tiny, but strong strands to deliver a devastating kick to Tsunade's head.

"Did that jar some sense back into you?" Sakura asked smugly as she landed lightly on her feet. With an angry roar Tsunade bounced back off the ground, chest heaving, and punched the ground rapidly. Each blow churned up thick clouds of dirt and caused the earth to quake enough that Sakura's balance wobbled. With unexpected speed Tsunade emerged from the dust and started raining down hammer blows on the relatively tiny pink haired girl.

"Fine," Sakura said to herself as she dug her feet in. "If you want to go at this like a couple of drunken brawlers then so be it."

Shizune and Tonton arrived just in time to see two figures in the midst of a giant cloud of dust and debris begin pounding on each other. Most of the blows being exchanged between the two women were landing on each other, fist against fist, each time with a dull thunderous concussion as excess chakra was dispersed into the surrounding atmosphere. However, some of the blows were getting through and despite almost inhuman levels of chakra enhanced durability both women were becoming increasingly bloodied. Tsunade's hair, normally in lazy pigtails, had come free and was swishing around with each swing of her fists. One of Sakura's eyes was swollen shut and even though she was still delivering full powered punches Shizune was almost certain her right wrist had shattered. At last they broke apart, as if they both realized at the same time that if they didn't pause to heal their ability to sustain combat would soon be lost.

"She's really trying to kill me," Sakura thought to herself as she tried to will her limbs to cease shaking from fatigue. Her chakra levels were rapidly depleting thanks to the healing she was having to do, usually on the same injuries as Tsunade was directing her attacks to reopen old wounds repeatedly. Each healing of a old wound was less complete than the last and Sakura knew that the worst injuries, her side and her wrist, would soon becoming inoperable at this rate.

One glance at Tsunade and Sakura's plight seemed even more desperate to Shizune. She was alarmed at how the Medical Princess of Konoha, so dubbed by Jiraiya, was acting, though she still had faith that it was a just cause. Tsunade had tricked her before, after all, into thinking that she might actually help Orochimaru. At least Shizune had convinced herself that Tsunade had been tricking her all along and had never considered aiding the evil Sannin.

Freshly healed again Tsunade looked as formidable as ever, her chakra reserves were still so high that it was impossible to tell how much power was left in her aging body. Sakura on the other hand had taken a stiff beating, not to mention having to overcome such a grievous wound being inflicted on her by surprise before the real battle had even started. The pink haired girl had swallowed several pills to replenish chakra, blood, and boost her strength.

With a deep breath of relief thanks to the warm soothing effects of her medicines Sakura cleared her mind and concentrated on her next move. Tsunade was walking slowly toward her, hands flashing in rapid execution of seals as her trademark jacket billowed out behind her.

Sakura tried to move, but found herself rooted in place. She channeled vast quantities of chakra into her muscles as she vainly struggled against some unseen force. The world around her went black and still except for the sound of running water all around her. The inky black water started to creep up her legs and panic began to set in, despite her attempts to squelch it.

" You passed Sakura" Tsuande said with smile. Sakura and shizune blinked at Tsuande sudden reaction.

"Well this battle is proven that you worthy for my appreciant" Tsuande said with smile " You worthy has a will of fire in your heart and you handle the situation very clearly. First you check the place to fight me without anybody can harm. This is the most important task for medical ninja to not take any harmness"

Sakura and Shizune smile. Shizune take Sakura to hospital before she passed out. After that Tsuande stand there Tsunade smiled turned into frowned _" Damn it , if shizune is not appear i am able to kill her. _She sighed " _You should be feel great sakura because of Shizune presence other wise I can kill her"_

" _hum I wonder where is Hinata I never seen her after Naruto was gone on sekirei mission." _ She smirked " _If I was her place I do the same what she did to Naruto but I weren;t gone that far. She lost her mother as she was everything for her. There Naruto she has first crush. I guarantee that Hinata and Naruto both hurt deeply to loose each other. If their love is true then she would be….. Nahn just my imagination" _then she walk back to Hokage office_. _

" Naruto , you would never hurt your friends because they were accepted you as a friend" Tsuande as clench his fist " but as your god mother I know how to make the things the strainght line don't worry sochi You're god mother able take revenge what they did with you"


	4. Pranks and Truth

Tsuande told the Naruto's betrayal's Using his feelings and use for personals advantages, Konahamaru and his friends beings furious against all the nine shinobies, How they hurt do this with Naruto, He treated as Naruto as big brother and he called as him as boss now he take a revenge over them. Then Tsuande noticed Konamaru eyes and know what he want to do then she allow Konahamaru to hurt them with your owned ways , Konahamaru and his squad smirked but she told her to do more pranks in the clans also they treated Naruto as a worst also, Konoha fell under attack by a series of daily pranks at the hands of Konohamaru and his friends. These pranks lasted an entire year before Konohamru and his team graduated from the Academy. The pranks were often and always varied. The pranks ranged from having sticky flower bombs exploding in clothes stores, stink bombs exploding in food stores, and sticky bubblegum bombs exploding in the several different shops and on people. A large number of cockroaches were also let loose in a restaurant and all the Inuzuka's kennels were opened and their dogs released. That is, after spraying several people with Dog pheromone. Lets not forget the paint bombs exploding in certain people homes. One of the worst pranks was when, at some point, the Civilians tried to hurt Naruto's feelings.

Most of these pranks were aimed at the civilian population as well as others who had either been cruel to Naruto in some way or another. A lot of Konohamaru's pranks had also been aimed at the Council members that had Banished Naruto.

Iruka could not help but smile when she remembered all the pranks that Konohamaru and his team had done, some being with Council member Koharu, who had been legged fucked by two Inuzuka dogs (one at each leg) and had to try and walk to the hospital as they were doing her. It had taken most of the day trying to get the dogs off her. Another prank was when Udon had somehow set off a stink bomb in the Council room while it was in session. It had taken several days before the smell in the Council room had cleared enough for it to be used again. Moegi achieved something special when she had switched Sakura's shampoo with instant, quick drying glue when she was in the Kunoichi shower room. The girl's hands were stuck to her head and, to further humiliate her, Moegi had tricked her into walking out to the street naked where she had to run all the way home in her birthday suit. In the end, Sakura's mother had to cut off several large bits of her hair to get her hands free which resulted with Sakura having several bald parts on her head and her hands now had a light pink coating. Needless to say, Sakura had not been seen by anyone for a few weeks.

Konohamaru and his team had even somehow gotten the Chunins Izumo and Kotetsu to help them in their the two Chunins' help, they setup a Bubblegum bomb in Council member Hojo Akira's office. When he entered, it blew up causing Akira to be stuck to his office wall. it wasn't until the next day that they were finally able to get him off the wall but they had to shave his head bald since his hair was completely covered in Bubblegum, not to mention he was covered in sore marks and scratches from the Bubblegum being pulled off him.

They next person to be hit had been Kakashi. Izumo and Kotetsu had told him of a excellent bar called The Blue Oyster that they had found in the village and that it served top notch sake for cheap prices. When Kakashi went to it he found out that is was Gay bar and, what was worse, the night he went was when the Hatake Kakashi fan boy club was having their annual meeting. Needless to say, Kakashi's girly screams were heard all over the village for the early part of the night. When they had finally caught him, the fan boy club had spent the rest of the night dancing the tango dance with Kakashi; they even had all taken turns to dance with the Copy-cat Ninja. To add insult to injury, Izumo and Kotetsu had somehow gotten photos of Kakashi's dances with each of the members of his fan boy club and made copies of them all and posted them all over the village for everyone to see. This even also got the attention of many Yaoi fan girls, needless to say Kakashi found it very hard to walk down the street with certain men and women eying him in a way that freaked him out.

Thinking of that time caused Iruka to chuckle at Kakashi's suffering since; in his mind he deserved it.

Ino who was used Naruto feelings to get his jealous his Boyfriends Sai. Ino was then later hit by pranksters where they secretly switched her bubble bath liquid with Green dye so that when she looked at herself in the mirror the whole village heard her reaction. It had taken three weeks before the dye finally wore off her. The running joke during this time that many of the Konoha twelve members repeated was that she would at least match the Gardens and flowers in her family store. Not only that, it would also improve her stealth skills in the forest. These jokes had infuriated the young girl to no end as they happened daily and often.

Sasuke was yet another person to suffer from the unending pranks. The youngsters had slipped a sleeping pill in his food at some point and somehow, in a single night, painted Sasuke's entire house pink, both inside and out as well as the floor and roof. They had even filled the rooms with various women sex toys that would also be used by certain types of men as well as many frilly things. They even went so far as to dye his hair pink as he slept and threw out all his normal clothes and replaced them with tight fitting shirts that said_"Gay Uchiha's Rule", "I love to fuck men"_or "_Kiss me I'm Gay"_. They also put in tight fitting hot pants and his underwear had been switched with pink frilly girly underwear with pictures of Hearts and Teddy Bears. They even went so far as to put in some clothes that were pink versions of Lee jumpsuit. The next morning everyone heard the Uchiha's cries of rage and horror and had seen the young Uchiha walking around the streets wearing a pink shirt that said _"Gay Uchiha's Rule"_a pair of hot pants were people saw a bit of the frilly underwear with hearts sticking out a bit of the hot pants as well as his new hair colour as he walked around the village ordering new clothes and having his home refurbished which altogether took several days. Also during that time, the young Uchiha heir had gained a great deal more attention from his fan boy club (much to his annoyance) where many were sending letters of proposals of marriage to him and undying love as well as several pictures of them in various outfits much to the young Uchiha horror.

The Hyuga Clan was soon hit afterwords with probably the biggest prank ever played in Konoha. Somehow, Konohamaru had broken into the Hyuga compound and stolen all the Hyuga Clan's underwear, from boxers and briefs to bras, knickers and thongs, and proceeded to hang them up all over the village from trees to flag polls and from roof tops to the middle of the street. Kurenai did not think it was possible for any Hyuga, other than Hinata, to blush as much from embarrassment but on that day she had been proven wrong when the entire Hyuga Clan had to go around the whole village, picking up their unmentionables in front of everyone. Many of the Hyuga Clan members had blushes on their faces that rivaled Hinata's as they picked up their various things. Hiashi himself had to go up to the tallest flag post atop of the Hokage tower to get his boxers down that were flying on the flag post like flags for all the village to see. As he did so, the Hyuga Clan head's face was so Red from embarrassment and rage that it put any colour that Hinata had ever show to shame. Konahamaru frowned that he didn't prank on Hinata who was the worst enemy for him.

Tsuande seem and heard all of this could not keep herself from laughing at the prank on the Hyuga Clan that day. Since they had been made the laughing stock of the entire village Asuma had even told her that during several Council meetings Tsume could not look at Hiashi without busting out laughing while the other Clan heads snickered and laughed at the Hyuga Clan. Even the stoic Shibi and the silent ANBU Commander were heard chuckling at Hiashi's humiliation

Now Tsuande next target is Hinata. She called his anbu to call her but they did not find in the hyuga clan. Tsuande now lost his temper she is now decided to Kill her so he called Kureani his teacher to know where she is. She found that Hinata was in the graveyard.

"_now Hinata Hyuga , your last day of this leaf village. This is satisfy for me and Naruto"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"what the hell? Where am I am?" Naruto opened his eyes he was in 8 years old and found himself in academy sessions.

"Ding ding dong ding" the academy bell rang as the final year of their ninja career began. Everyone gathered round in the classroom listening to Iruka's boring lectures.

Iruka's lectures about ninja stuff is boring that he was starting to fall asleep Naruto heard the speaking voice of Iruka slowly becoming just small niose as he started to sleep

"Arghhh" yawned Naruto as he welcomed sleep."_ Even this is dream why I'd stuck with iruka boring lecture. But it really nice atleast I see him again._

Naruto all of sudden woke up in an empty classroom. He looked around and then came to a conclusion.

"The class is over…"sighed Naruto "someone should have at least waked me up.. its rude" said Naruto tiredly yawning.

"Ohhh the class is not over yet Naru-Kun" said a melodic voice this startled Naruto he looked at the direction of the voice. Right on Iruka's table at front of the chalkboard sat a very fine-looking woman she had Crimson hair that shone just like his golden hair. She stood up showing him her rear end.

Man that stood out just like her breast what's with this woman.

Her rear stood in a perfect angle that caused his tool to slowly grow as she wore a navy blue jeans that made the rear end stuck out even more. His tool still grew "_what the hell ?"_ thought Naruto as he still looked at her his eyes glued on her navy blue jacket which was buttoned up with small white buttons that went along her chest and stomach making her seem like a perfect business woman showing how confined her breast was because it looked ready to pop out any second.

His tool was growing at a fast rate now.

She also wore glasses covering her striking crimson eyes._."_

There was one smoking hot lady.

Naruto's tool succeeded to grow upright going hard right there. Luckily she didn't notice because he was sitting down and his tool was under the table begging to get out of his confinement.

"Naruto...Naruto my dear Naruto" sang the lady as she made the boy woozy at her melodic voice like she was a siren there to tempt him.

She walked towards him making her rear and bosom bounce and sway. Naruto mentally screamed for her to stay put and stop tormenting him as she came to his table and sat down right in front of him pulling out a report card.

God she smelled so good

"What's the meaning of this Naruto" scowled the woman as she looked even hotter when she was angry Naruto groaned as he put his head down. A finger pulled up his chin up making Naruto look at her. he smiled right at him "You starting coming to class much earlier Naru-kun…working hard I see" giggled the crimson lady as she saw the dumbfounded look of Naruto.

"Y….YO…YOU" screamed Naruto panicky as all of a sudden the lady pushed him into the female toilets as Naruto hurried .

"What are you doing?" Said a scared Naruto getting afraid that he will be beaten up by the girls for being in here

"Don't worry no one will come. You." The lady started walking towards Naruto who started to back away "and I. Every step getting closer to Naruto "Need to Talk" Said the voluptuous woman poking his chest sensually as Naruto backed up to the closed toilet door.

"What do you want from me!" screamed Naruto frightened looking for a way out.

The woman giggled making Naruto jumpy as her giggles will haunt his dreams for years to come.

"It unbecoming for ashikabi Naruto" to be a scared like little rabbit" smirked the woman as Naruto saw fangs coming out of her lips. "So what you think am beautiful lady naruto-kun!

What FANGS Naruto shook his head in disbelieve looking at the lady again this time not seeing the fangs making him sigh in relief.

"_What the hell she talking about ? and why suddenly brought in my past through report card."_ thought the young blond not noticing the sinister smirk from the crimson haired lady.

She then went close to him now that the boy has nowhere to go and started to speak sensually

"Now Naruto we didn't get to finish off last time" making the mystery woman lick his face so that the boy won't ask any questions.

Naruto blushed furiously as he moaned loudly forgetting that he had any questions. The woman carried on with her ministration as she started to unzip his black jacket and then went under his white T-shirt.

They carried on lust enveloping both of them as Naruto opened the toiler door behind him as they both went inside.

The woman pushed Naruto on the toilet seat making him grunt as he fell. She then sat on his lap with her back turned and grinded her hips making Naruto moan at loud.

His tool started to grow as it started to poke the woman thighs.

She smirked and turned around suddenly kissing him making Naruto go wide in shock as she forced her tongue to enter his mouth and entwined her tongue with his. Naruto finally gaze out but he turned to kiss her.

"Now Naruto-kun I've to introuduce you my name is kami and I'm goddess. I'll make you mine"." She gasped before wrapping her arms around him and kissing him full on the lips. Naruto's eye's shot wide at that but it only allowed the woman to thrust her tongue into his mouth. Effectively unable to talk Naruto lay there as the older woman moved her warm tongue inside his mouth. Naruto relaxed only slightly and stopped moving around so much as he began to enjoy the taste and what the woman was doing to him. Feeling the boy start relax Kami slipped one of her hands down and grabbed the boy through his pants.

"What are you talking about?!" Naruto asked as Kami pulled away for a bit. She looked dazed as she licked the small amount of saliva on her lips.

"simply in this world no one love you." She whispered as she reached over and pulled off his shirt. Naruto breathing hard stared silently as the woman reached to her own shirt and pulled off her top part of her dress undoing the bandages and removing her chainmail shirt revealing her bare chest to the boy. Naruto completely awestruck by what he was seeing didn't even notice as the woman undid the front of his pants a bit. Moving down she planted her breasts on the boy and once again brought her lips to his. Amazed by the feeling of her woman's amazing chest on his own, Naruto relaxed again as the woman slipped her hand down his he heard another familiar voice,

"Naruto, please, stay with me." She said. She seemed upset to see him in so much inner pain. "I don't want you to be hurt anymore. Please don't become a monster. You're not one. I've been alone too and know too well that cold feeling. I can't stand to see that sadness in your eyes anymore."

Naruto finally awake from kami gaze he turned backed "Hinata"

" Naruto-kun, please don't fall in the darkness. Tsukumi and akistu are still waiting for you don't leave them. Please don't leave me" Hinata cried.

Naruto eyes widened at hinata souls " _she still love me"_

"_**Yes that's it…let the lust control you**__"_but the unexpected came suddenly Naruto stopped

He stopped!

This made the woman go into shock no one could stop a woman like her when she is doing this to man.

No one!

Well Naruto wasn't like all people as he looked flushed and was huffing while he looked at the striking woman laying on him.

"You don't know that I still have the girls and I care them and no one could stole them" Naruto said he turned backed his original body " and Kami-sama Tuskuimi and Akistu were more beautiful then you."

The woman stood up eyes downcast as the bangs in front of her hair covered her face.

She looked pissed! Red chakra can be seen coming out of her

_"What red chakra"_ this made Naruto's eyes go wide as he was overwhelmed

"You dare….you dare reject me…reject this" the woman silently spoke shaking her body hypnotising the poor boy as he shook out his euphoria,

This made her even angrier

"Yes because I never ever betray them because" suddenly Tsukumi and Askitu came out from nowhere, Naruto grabbed Tsukumi's left arms and akistu right arm.

"Because I love those whose in my heart that no one could stole it" Naruto said. He turned and small smile appeared his lips.

She took off her glasses as she suddenly laughed.

Kami laughed.

As suddenly killer intent thundered the whole toilet as the room shook,

"**YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR INSOLENCE**" screamed the woman in a demon like voice showing her fangs while her eyes glowed red making her look like the devil ready to smite him.

"we won't let you harm, my Naruto-kun" Both sekirei's stand in front of him and spread her arms defend tried to defend Naruto. "Tskuimi…Akistu" woke a dazed Naruto who shook his head. He realised where he was and was greatly embarrassed.

"Hey kid are you alright ?" Seo asked as he liberally helped himself to Naruto 's obento. "Well you really passed out during the work is everything alright" Naruto get up himself and his smile really wider sudden the year

" hey , kid are you alright ?" Naruto snapped out of his gazed.

" What happened " Naruto asked.

" I said I heard you've became Marriage life" Naruto blushed.

"Yeah," Naruto said feeling a bit embarrassed. He hadn't meant for the subject to come up but the older man had spotted his wedding ring. The same thing had happened in the cram school, the girls in class seemed to have a built in radar when it came to that. "Tsukiumi-san always insists I eat good healthy meals instead of ramen_ how can handle her rage mode its really scared me_." Actually Tsukiumi was useless in the kitchen, she couldn't even boil rice. She had his bentos prepared by a gourmet restaurant and delivered to their home each day.

"Your wife's name is Tsukiumi? Hmmm, where have I heard that name before?" Seo thought for a moment before giving up and stealing another bit of chicken. "So how is she in the sack?"

"Ex… excuse me?"

Seeing Naruto blush Seo laughed and nudged him with an elbow. "Come on now, just between us men, how is she?"

Naruto looked down, his face completely red. "A… amazing."

Seo howled with laughter. The kid _must_have been a virgin when he got hitched. "Well good for you young one, sounds like you've got a happy home life." He grimaced. "Unlike me."

"Seo-san, are you married too? You don't have a ring."

"Pffft, as though I'd go through the trouble of actually marrying. No, I've got two women who live with me. They spend half their time complaining and the other half trying to kill me. 'Seo you are a worthless man.' 'Seo why don't you get a job?' 'Seo we don't have any food!' Complain, complain, complain, though they're both pretty decent cooks. If they weren't so great in bed I'd have run away from them a long time ago."

Naruto nodded in sympathy. . He had to deal with living with two women as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to village

Hinata sighed as she looked around the moonlit pond. The Hyuuga Heiress was standing on a bridge that was overlooking a pond. Hinata was tempted to leave, but knew no matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't. The pale eyed girl lay her hand on the cold stone bridge. She was stay at her mother graveyard 8 hours and she ignored his friends, mission she only stay in her mother places.

"Kaa-san."

The water in the pond swayed slightly, though there was no breeze or anything to cause movement. She felt tears creep up from behind her eyes. "No! I will not cry." She scolded herself, blinking away the tears. She had cried too much these past few years. So much, that she no longer wanted to shed another. Her hand slipped from the stone, hanging lifelessly at her side. Hinata walked off the bridge and close to some trees. She found what she was looking for. Her lips turned up a bit when she caught site of them. Kneeling down, Hinata plucked some of the lavender colored flowers growing near the pond. After gathering an appropriate number, Hinata walked back to the bridge, standing in the middle.

"These are for you, Kaa-san. I hope you like them. They're your favourite. I tried finding the name of them, I really did, but I couldn't. I think you found a whole new type of flowers. Here Kaa-san, I named them Haruka, after you." Hinata held her arms out over the bridge, dropping them into the water. Her hands trembled. "Things are going better than they used to. Neiji-nii-san were more hard to me now, and Hanabi is as secluded and cold. Tou-san has never begun to open up to me, but not as much as he did when you were still here. I really miss you, Kaa-san." Her body began to shake, but she calmed herself down, taking deep breaths.

"I'm getting really good at medical jutsus. Tsunade-sama is giving me some lessons, but not as much as she gives baka mother that baka first hurt my crush feelings and Naruto fallen in love me …she she…!" She cried the blonde-haired seventeen-year old she had a crush on. " Stole my love away from me. Kaa-san she used the henge that transform into me and she told Naruto that I've been cheated him five times. Hinata eyes ragged build up in heart " then Naruto never ever talk to me finally cried. Sasuke and Sakura are responsible that Naruto pain

"I don't think I've told you about him yet. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. He's a blond-haired jounin and has whisker-like marks on his cheeks. He's very loud and likes to play pranks. But...he's very brave and never gives up. He is the reason I'm here today. If it weren't for him, I would've never made it this far, I would've never become the person I am. When he was younger, he wasn't very good-looking. But now, he has a fanclub that matches even Uchiha Sasuke's. Naruto also brought Sasuke back from Orochimaru. They both defeated Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, together. That was a year ago. Hinata laughed bitterly. "You know Kaa-san, the only thing keeping me from killing myself was Naruto. I really hate my friends to used Naruto feelings and throw him like a piece of shit. And now, now that he's no longer in my grasp, not even a little bit, I think I'm going to join you up there, Kaa-san. Yes. That's what I'm going to do I know that how tou-san was treated you badly and never love you. Only you kaa-san that I feel so love affection you're gone and Naruto I doubt that he got finally nice women to love him and care him. I lost another person that I loved him, kaa-san" Hinata said, chuckling a bit. Hinata stumbled off the bridge, her back leaning against a nearby tree. She shakily reached inside her jacket and brought out a dagger. The sheath and hilt was light purple. It was decorated with stones and jewels. "Look Kaa-san. It's the dagger Tou-san bought me for my birthday last year." Hinata slid the dagger out of its sheath, dropping the sheath on the ground. She gazed almost dreamily at the sharp edge. "I wonder what would happen if I-" Hinata cut her finger on the blade. "Oh! The pain feels almost...comforting." She said breathlessly.

The dreamy look in her eyes didn't disappear. " I'm coming, Kaa-san." Hinata whispered into the night as she prepared to drive the dagger through her own heart. She closed her eyes almost peacefully. As she started to plunge the dagger, something swiftly grabbed her hand, knocking the dagger out of hers. The larger hand entwined their fingers together. Hinata was looking down, and she opened her eyes, she seen the Blonde hair women current Hokage, Tsuande.

" what I was heard that was true Hinata !" Hokage demand. But Hinata stay silent and didn't answer to Hokage. " Hinata Hyuga , I heard everything what you said to Hitomi. She let her go on grip and she look at Hitomi grave stone " she is just like you shy , timid and shutter type women just like you. Tsunade smile at her ex student " she always told me I will find that person who love me and spend her entire life for him. I think that person was Hiasha but it was cut of by Hinata demonic voice.

"**Don't say that bastard Name in front of my kaa-san" **Tsuande eyes widened she seem Hinata furious voice " **because of him I lost my **Naruto-kun" she sat the ground and wrap her arms around her knees and cried. " Especially Sakura-baka responsible for him"

Tsuande has seem the another Melo-drama of Hinata Hyuga she gritted his teeth grabbed " _this acting won't work against me Hinata-baka"_

" _she didn't lying Tsunade-sensai" a voice said_.

Tsuande blinked he seen the gravestone .A long-haired woman stood in the middle of the pond, where the ripples originated from. She had a slim figure. Her eyes were a pale purple. From what anyone could tell, she was very beautiful. She was translucent. And she had a soft and gentle " _she didn't lying Tsuande Sensai , I trust my daughter that she didn't do anything to Naruto."_

" _Hitomi , how?"_

" _it my daughter prayer called me here. After Naruto left the village Hinata always came here and spend all the here" _Tsuande has unable to ingored Hitomi pleased Hitomi was sincerer student in her life. She always treated her as a daughter. That relation ship Tsunade cannot ignored Hitomi pleased.

_Tsuande heavily sighed _"_okay, Hitomi I heard her story but if she lied to me I'll don't know what I'll do" _

"Thank you, _Tsunade sensai I always refers you as My mother" She said with smile and vanished. _ Tsuande eyes widened at Hitomi last word she couldn't help but smile at her. New child.

She look at the cried Hinata " Hinata Hyuga , I want to know every single detail information what happened to him

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Tsukuimi

In another part of Tokyo Tsukiumi was sweating as she drew a massive amount of water from the air and formed into the shape of four snake heads. She then sent them streaming out to hit four wooden targets she had set up. All four were struck and torn to splinters.

Behind her was a clapping sound.

Through tired she swiftly turned around to see Homura standing on the roof's edge. "Really impressive, have you been training this whole time? I haven't seen you in a couple of weeks."

"Homura! Have you come here to challenge me my arch rival?"

He shook his head and began to approach her. "You're the only one who wants to have matches; I only fight when I need to."

"What are you talking about? You are always fighting whenever unwinged ones get attacked!"

"Well I have to fight then don't I? I mean I am the guardian of the unwinged. Speaking of which I see you have a crest now, congratulations."

Tsukiumi blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Homura looked at her left hand and raised an eyebrow. "You're even wearing a wedding ring? That's rather formal isn't it?"

"I… I have every right to wear a ring," she said. "After all I am not only his sekirei I am also his wife!" Homura began to laugh. "What is so funny?"

"It's just that I'm used to you swearing up and down you would never accept an ashikabi, and now here you are not only a winged sekirei but thinking of yourself as a wife even."

"I am a wife!" She shoved her left hand out in front of his face. "See? Only a wife would wear a ring like this!"

"Fine, fine you're a wife," he said and put his hands up. "So, has he violated you yet?" Homura asked teasingly.

Tsukiumi's face immediately turned a deep crimson. "He… he… he would never violate me!" She yelled furiously. "When my husband touches me it's lovemaking!"

"Oh? There's a difference?" In the next second Homura found himself drenched.

"Defend yourself!" Tsukiumi screeched.

Homura was soon racing over the roof tops dodging spears of water and laughing the entire time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was heading home from work when he heard a loud crack of thunder.

Looking up he saw a mostly clear blue sky with only a few clouds.

"Please look out!" A girl shouted.

Looking up he saw her materialize out of the sun. Oh no not again!

Ooomph!

"Ouchie," the girl said. She looked down in concern at the man who had broken her fall. "Are you all right?"

Naruto was monetarily unable to speak as his entire face was buried in the girl's huge chest.

The girl suddenly looked up. "Look out!" She grabbed him and leapt out of the way as a bolt of lightning struck the spot they'd been in.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Fi… fine, what's going on here?"

"Hey! Stop running and fight with us!" A woman in a violet S&M outfit said as she landed in the street ahead of them.

"It's for your own good!" Another woman in a pink version of the same outfit said as she landed on the other end of the street. "Go back to M.B.I. and exit the game while you can."

"There's no way I can do that!" The girl who had landed on Naruto said. She was a very pretty brunette with breasts even larger than Tsukiumi's. She had on a white top with red gloves, a pinks sash around her waste, a short red skirt, and white stockings. "I have to find my ashikabi first!"

"Idiot!" The girl inn the purple outfit shouted. "Do you have any idea how miserable life can be if you're stuck with a worthless man for an ashikabi?"

"Hikari," the girl in pink said in a strained voice. "You aren't making us sound very good."

"Wait a moment," Naruto said and slowly got to his feet. "You three are sekirei aren't you?"

All three women looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about sekirei?" The girl in purple asked. She gave him a suspicious look. "Are you someone's ashikabi?"

Naruto looked nervously at the two women in the S&M gear. They both had electricity crackling in one palm. Tsukiumi and Manaka had both mentioned that sekirei had to fight each other, but he hadn't found out if ashikabi were supposed to be involved in these fights too. Looking at the girl who was being attacked though he knew he had to do something.

Taking a deep breath he spoke. "That's right, I am an ashikabi. My sekirei is Tsukiumi, sekirei number nine, the water sekirei. She says that sekirei fights are one to one. So if you have to fight at least don't double team her."

Both girls began to pale. "You're number nine's ashikabi?"

"Ah, yes, that's right," Naruto replied.

The two girls looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to run into Tsukiumi ever again. And hurting her ashikabi was likely to seriously piss her off.

"Okay," the one in purple said. "We'll let you go this one time." The other one nodded her assent and the two of them left.

The remaining girl turned to him with a huge smile. "Thank you! Those two have been chasing me for days now!" She gave him a powerful hug.

"Heh, you're very welcome."

Still smiling he watched as she let go… and then slowly toppled over and fell to the sidewalk.

"Hey! Are you all right."

"Hungry," she said weakly.

XXXXXXXXXX

"My savior! You truly are my savior!" The girl's eyes were glistening as she looked at him. She had a hamburger in each hand and was alternating taking a bite from each. She had already eaten eight along with six large servings of fries and didn't seem near done. He had never seen anyone with such an appetite. How she could eat like that and keep that incredible figure was beyond him.

They were sitting on a park bench, having taken their massive order from the burger place to go. "It's no problem, but shouldn't you have an M.B.I. V.I.P. card with no limit?"

"I forgot mine," she said blithely and continued eating. "I was so eager to find my ashikabi I left without it."

"Uh, well maybe you should go back to M.B.I. and get it. Having money makes life a whole lot easier."

The girl shook her head. "Once you leave M.B.I. Tower to go and find your ashikabi you're not supposed to return except for medical treatment or if you leave the game."

"By leave the game do you mean if you lose a fight?"

She nodded. "But that's only once you've gotten your crest. If you're still unwinged it doesn't matter, or at least it shouldn't." She finished off the burgers and wiped her mouth with a paper napkin. "Really, thank you so much, not just for saving me but for the meal. You are a very kind person."

"Heh, it's really no big deal," I can't stand aside when I see someone who needs help."

"What's your name? I just realized that even though you've saved me I don't know your name."

"My name is Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto!" She said brightly. "I am pleased to meet you; my name is Musubi, sekirei number 88." She reached over and promptly hugged him again. "I hope my ashikabi is a kind person just like Naruto-kun."

She was certainly very enthusiastic and with her chest pressing into his her hugs were certainly pleasant. Smiling he waited for her to break the hug and release him. After more than a minute though he began to wonder if something was wrong.

"Ah, Musubi? You can let go of me now."

At the sound of his voice Musubi lifted her head from his chest; there was an odd look in her eyes. "Hot," she said.

"Excuse me?"

"My body, it feels so hot. Here," she grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to her bosom. "Can you feel the way my heart is racing?"

Her chest was amazingly soft, and he could indeed feel her heart beat. It was pounding.

"Ah, ah, that's… that's…"

She slowly began lifting her head towards his.

"Musubi what are you…"

"Ashikabi-sama," she whispered. "I've found you."

Before Naruto even realized what was happening she was kissing him.

Musubi felt a flash of heat consume her. A brilliant light appeared in the form of wings sprouting from her back and a sekirei crest appeared below her neck.

Naruto stared at the sekirei mark and the wings of light as they slowly faded away. Musubi had a huge smile on her face. "What just happened?"

"I became your sekirei! You are now my ashikabi-sama! I will stay at your side now and forever!" She again embraced him.

He had never suspected ashikabi could have more than one sekirei. He had just sort of assumed that for each sekirei there was one ashikabi. Now though only one thought was in his head.

"I am so dead." He whispered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backed to Tsuande and Hinata

Hinata and Tsuande were sitting in Hokage Office as there. Tsuande summon Iruka as for he want to know why she would react to break Naruto activate the privacy seal that no one could here.

" Okay Hinata, I know you were kind heart and truthful women just like you're mother Hitomi Hyuga" Tsunade smiled at remind her precious student. She turned to Hinata " and I know what happened between you and Naruto" Hinata look at Blonde Hokage not as surprised way but as a silent.

" I know what he did" she turned to Iruka " He was told his every little moment to Iruka sensai. Then after my betrayal Naruto will lost his will power to stay in the village" Bonde Hokage and Iruka were surprised at Hinata " and he will talk to you about leave this village and am I right!

Tsuande and Iruak jaw opened " THAT MEAN YOU WERE PLANNED IT. WHY? WHY DID YOU HURT HIM? HE WAS LOVE YOU AND YOU BETRAY HIS FEELING WHY" Tsunade shouted as she tried to punch her but Iruka grabbed her from behind tried to stopped her.

"BECAUSE , I WANT TO PROTECT MY NARUTO FROM YOUR DAMN COUCIL , MY OWNED FATHER WHO TRIED TO TWO TIMES TO KILL HIM AND YOUR PRECIOUS STUDENT SAKURA , INO AND THERE FRIENDS WHAT THEY WITH HIM" Hinata shouted all of her finally came out his mind.

Tsunade and Iruka shocked to timid Hyuga who never raised her voice that make Tsunade shuttered and Iruka feared at her form. Suddenly the roof one of part broke and one figure fall on ground. That none of other Konahamaru who know Naruto thruth.

" Konahamaru what are you doing here?" Iruka asked.

"I came here my next target" he look at Hinata with angry glared.

" if you want to save Naruto nii-san Then why did you hurt our boss. He always thoughs you were special then other girls in Konaha" Hinata little hurt at his words. Iruka tried to calm Konahamaru angered.

Tsuande look at Hinata " Hinata if you truly love Naruto then tell me what things happened that you have to betray him"

Hinata look at Tsaunde , Iruka and Konahamaru and sighed

Flash back

"Naruto, we need to go. Yamato-sensei has been given orders to go through some sort of new drill that everyone is to know before another Locust raid." Sakura said as she turned her eyes towards Hinata. "You should find your squad too Hinata. Kurenai-sensei probably has to do the same thing with you."

"Okay then. I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto said as he walked over to Sakura. "Let's go quick Sakura."

"Go ahead Naruto; I need to talk to talk with Hinata in private." Sakura said as a mean look in her eye. Hinata could tell that whatever Sakura was planning, it wasn't good.

"I would feel more comfortable if I was here to listen to what you have to say too." Naruto said. He sensed that Sakura was up to no good too.

"Just go Naruto! I need to talk with Hinata about this." Sakura said with a very tense tone. She was dead serious.

"Um, alright Sakura. I'll see you later Hinata." Naruto said almost struggling. He didn't want to leave Hinata alone with Sakura. He left but hid himself close by so he could almost hear and see what was going on but could also be safe from Sakura. It was hard with the wind blowing. Maybe he was reading too much into it, but maybe this wind came because the gods did not want him to hear everything that was about to happen.

Sakura was jealous beyond belief of Hinata. She couldn't hold her anger in for much longer and she had to let Hinata know. She had to put her in her place. She would stand by alone while Naruto found love. She would not go without love from another person while her squad mates found it. She hated Hinata now. She made her all alone.

"So you're close enough with Naruto that he can call you 'Hinata-chan'. Real cute you little bitch." Sakura said as she glared at Hinata.

"What do you want Sakura?" Hinata asked glaring back. She put forth all her strength to defend herself from Sakura. "I don't recall you ever caring about Naruto and why don't you go with you're sasuke that Uchiha teme"

" Don't you dare to say my Sasuke in you're mouth. As far Naruto I've known him all my life being with him in Squad Seven.. But then you go and decide that you should go and make him your prize." Sakura said as she pointed at Hinata. "You live in your sheltered little clan and think that it gives you the right to take whatever you damn well please!"

"I loved him ever since I was a child! He was the one I admired ever since I was four years old. You and all the other girls were chasing after Sasuke. You didn't care about him at all Sakura!" Hinata said. She was deeply insulted by Sakura and would not stand for it. She tried hard to keep her strength. " _I know very well what he is jinchuriki"_

"Just forget about him and it would be better for you and me" Sakura just want him to keep wondering around all 24 hours just like pet. She doesn't want Naruto his pet stole away form him.

Naruto couldn't hear very clearly but he could tell that the two were arguing. He only wondered why.

"You sound just like my father. You think that we haven't shared each other's pain? You think that he hasn't told me what he has gone through? I know him! He'll tell me what he wants me know at his own pace! You have no right to claim superior knowledge of who he is Sakura!" Hinata shouted. She began to feel weak, scared, and worried. "He isn't someone you can take just because you know something about him that I don't!"

"So you're sharing each other's life stories? What? You think that he is one who is going to take up that void your mother left when she kicked the bucket?" Sakura asked with a very jerky grin on her face. She knew that she had gotten to Hinata because of the tears that were beginning to well up in her eyes. She was suffering like she wanted her to. "What's wrong? Mommy isn't there to wipe your tears so you need to find someone else to do it for you? Is Naruto supposed to be the one picks up the pieces for you? You don't love him at all. He's just an emotional crutch for you. You are a sheltered, privileged, selfish, cry baby that needs someone to hug you. Get the hell away from Naruto. He doesn't need you if that's all you're going to use him for. I would never use him like you would. Your mother was nothing but a tool; someone to fix your problems and your father's problems. She was just the trophy of your clan and nothing more. I remember how your father took her everywhere; just a pretty little toy on his arm. You're no different; clinging onto someone showing off your own prize and being someone's trophy! "

"You bitch! Don't you dare talk about her like that!" Hinata shouted with tears in her eyes. She hated Sakura for what she had said. Hinata lost all of her inner strength after Sakura's cruel and heartless comment about her mother. "You're one to talk! You only want him so he can take the place of Sasuke! You only want someone to carry you to him so you can dump them in the end! If anyone is selfish it's you Sakura! It's no different from back in the academy! You have to hurt someone else to get what you want! You take everything you have for granted and don't want anything until someone else has it! Don't you dare make my mother sound like some insignificant being like you treat your own family! Don't make my parents sound like yours!"

Naruto could hear Hinata crying. Sakura was bullying her. A spark of rage built up in Naruto; he would stand by and watch someone hurt Hinata! He didn't care if it was Sakura! Naruto's rage built up until his first tail was unleashed and his eyes were red. First she has betray his feelings that he could bear it but hurting his love make him worst things.

"You think that I give a rat's ass about my father leaving my mother and me? He left and I got over it! I didn't need that bastard to begin with!" Sakura shouted. Hinata seemed to cry harder. Sakura's face was red with rage. Her hate became stronger and her ill will went beyond emotional pain to blood lust. Sakura wanted Hinata to bleed! "You have god knows how many relatives and just because you have one less you start weeping wailing! You have to have more than everyone else just to be happy!"

"You don't see the value in people at all Sakura! You only care about the people who can do something for you weather it's making you popular or stand out of the crowd!" Hinata shouted as she tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't stand what was being said about her and her mother. "I've seen your father try to make amends with you and your mother! You just push him away because you're so unforgiving! Just because he can't do anything for you now you cast him out! You have no respect for his feelings or anyone else's! You judge people on what they have and try to destroy and steal it because you don't have it! Just because my family is closer than yours you go and say that I miss my mother because I don't have as many people around me anymore! Maybe that's how you would feel about this sort of thing but I don't! You're a greedy little whore!"

"YOU BITCH! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU AND EVRYTHING ABOUT YOU! I HATE HOW YOU HAVE TAKEN EVERYTHING AWAY FROM ME! NARUTO WILL NEVER MEAN ANYTHING TO YOU! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE HIM! STAY AWAY FROM NOW OR ELSE I'LL KILL YOU!" Sakura screamed! She had lost her temper completely now! Sakura stomped up to Hinata who was now bawling out in tears. She readied her fist to beat Hinata's head in until Naruto jumped into the scene. When Sakura threatened her, Naruto lost his temper. He, for the first time in his life, hated Sakura. She was the real bitch. Naruto almost considered attacking her for what she had done. She made Hinata cry!

"What the hell Sakura!? Leave her alone! Now!" Naruto said as he jumped in front Hinata and acted as a shield for her. He heard most of the fight and was out raged with Sakura. His eyes were red from the Kyubi reacting to his anger. Hinata did see his eyes and pull her arms behind him tried to calm him. Naruto suddenly clam down "You go to find Sai , Sasuke and Yamato-sensei. I need to talk with Hinata now. Don't come near Hinata again! I am more than willing to fight you right now. And if you fight me now, I swear I'll snap and kill you!"

Sakura stormed off with angry tears in her eyes. She hated Hinata and how Naruto had taken her side.

"Hinata, please don't cry! I'm so sorry! I don't know what got into Sakura!" Naruto said as he held Hinata tight trying to comfort her. He couldn't stand to see her in so much pain. He couldn't believe that Sakura would speak about Hinata's mother that way. He didn't want Hinata to ever have to cry! Not like this! It hurt his heart to much! Naruto would not stand for someone to hurt such a gentle and healing girl. He would not stand by and let the girl which had made him feel human and beautiful be tormented like she did. "Please Hinata, I'm here. Don't cry. It will be alright."

"Thank you Naruto!" Hinata said in between sobs. He felt so warm and loving now. She wished that she could have been stronger for him. She could have handled Sakura on her own but when she mentioned her mother it destroyed her. "She has been like this for a while.

_Second flash backed _

While Naruto away form the village

Hinata returned to the village that evening with the sun hanging low in the sky. She was in a public place where people were shopping at the farmers' market and other outside vendors. Hinata was approaching a corner when suddenly Sakura stepped out from around it and slapped Hinata across the face.

"Listen here you little bitch!" Sakura said angrily as she pointed at Hinata. "I saw you out in the woods today trying to take Naruto away from me! I know he's having an affair with you! Get lost or else I'm going to beat your head in once and for all!"

"Piss off Sakura." Hinata said through her teeth as she rubbed her face and glared back at Sakura. She wasn't afraid of Sakura anymore and she wasn't going to let her do this anymore. "You don't love him, you mistreat him, and you're just using him as a crutch until you find Sasuke!"

"Oh what, is it any better that you're using him to make up for mommy kicking the bucket?" Sakura said with the same jerky smile. She expected Hinata to cry again but this time Hinata slapped her as hard as she could across the face. Sakura was shocked; what happened to Hinata? Why was she so fearless and strong now?

"Say anything about my mother again and it will be your last!"Hinata said as she pointed at Sakura. She had a very sick rage building up in her; it had been building up ever since Sakura took Naruto away and it was about to come out.

"YOU LI-"Before Sakura could finish, Hinata grabbed her by the hair and smashed her head into a wall. Sakura fell to her knees holding her forehead in pain as blood spilled out. Hinata stood there and glared at her.

"DON'T come near Naruto again." Hinata said angrily. Suddenly Sakura got back up and punched Hinata in her rib cage causing her to go flying back. The people in the area ran away in fear of what was happening. " you've your sasuke that enough for you now get lost"

"IT'S ON NOW BITCH! YOU'RE DEAD!" Sakura shouted as she got up and charged at Hinata. She jumped up into the air and brought her fist down on as hard as she could on where Hinata lay but Hinata escaped the earth shattering blast. Sakura punched through the debris that she had created hoping to punch open the skull of Hinata. To her surprise Hinata wasn't there. Sakura looked behind her back and saw that Hinata had gotten around her and was ready to use her Eight Trigrams! "What!?"

"Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms!" Hinata shouted as she began to strike Sakura and closed off her Tenketsu. Sakura began to cough up blood as Hinata knocked her tumbling off her feet. Hinata charged at her; she wasn't done with Sakura yet! "Whose head did you say you were going to beat in!? Because right now it sure as hell seems like it's going to be you!"

"Fuck you!" Sakura said as she picked up a rock that had come from the debris that she created when she first tried to crush Hinata and threw it at her face. Hinata stopped running when the rock hit her. Sakura got up, grabbed Hinata by the back of the head and began to deliver blow after blow to her stomach.

Hinata caught Sakura's arm and closed the Tenketsu in her arm. Sakura tried to punch Hinata with her other arm that could still focus her chakra to the point of super human strength but Hinata caught her arm and threw her over her shoulder. Sakura grunted in pain as she felt her other arm go numb; Hinata had closed the Tenketsu in both of her arms!

"Stop while you're ahead Sakura. I'm not going to hold back anymore if you keep fighting." Hinata said. She was holding back, only the smallest sliver of hate she had towards Sakura had come out. If this went on, Hinata could end up killing Sakura. Sakura got up and glared at Hinata.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Sakura shouted as she charged at Hinata not caring that she couldn't use her super human strength anymore. Sakura readied her fist. "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Meanwhile, Ino and Choji were on their way to the market.

"My mom is making her famous rice and curry tonight Ino. Are sure your family doesn't want to come over for dinner? She always ends up making too many portions." Choji said.

"Sorry, not tonight. I'm-"Before Ino could finish, she and Choji heard someone shout out in pain. It was Sakura!

"I don't like the sound of that! Something is happening!" Choji said as he and Ino rushed to see what was happening.

As they did, Kiba and Shino also caught scent of the war between women.

"Oh shit! I smell Hinata's blood and Sakura's!" Kiba said as he sniffed the air. He and Shino then followed the scent to see what could possibly be happening.

"If Sakura's blood is in this, then that would mean…" Shino thought about it and then it struck him like lightening. The two were fighting! "Oh hell!"

Sakura had been struck in her chest by Hinata's Gentle Fist. She felt her heart begin to race and the rest of her innards begin to feel like they were on fire. Hinata threw Sakura back and she threw a round house kick at her only to miss and be hit once open. Hinata had ducked to evade and Sakura had turned herself around in the process of trying to kick her. Hinata then doubled palm fisted the back of Sakura's lungs. Sakura coughed up even more blood and turned around and threw a desperate punch to Hinata's face; it landed but it was weak due to her loss of strength. Hinata struck Sakura in the heart this time and she fell over.

"I'll get you for this." Sakura said through her coughs as blood ran down her mouth. She took hold of Hinata's arm and tried to keep her close so that she couldn't use her Gentle Fist but Hinata took hold of her forearm and tore Sakura's left hand off her arm. She then grabbed onto her right forearm and kneed her in the chest. The pain inside her body intensified as her chest and stomach were now being pounded! "AAAGGGHHH!"

Hinata dropped Sakura to the ground face down. Hinata's anger was building up and she began to feel a cold sensation run through her; she had been consumed by her hatred for Sakura. No one knew what came over Hinata that day, not even Hinata herself. Hinata got down, grabbed Sakura by the back of the head. Hinata lifted Sakura's head up and began to pound it into the ground!

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Hinata screamed as she continued to beat Sakura's face into the ground. Hinata didn't slow down and she didn't stop.

"NO! PLEASE STOP!" Sakura cried as blood began to pour out of her forehead and mouth. Tears began to run down Sakura's face too; the pain was too much for her! The crowd watching gasped in horror as they watched the brutality. "AAHHH! IT HURTS! STOP!"

"GO-TO-HELL!" Hinata shouted as she took Sakura by the back of the neck preparing to snap it against the ground until Shino and Kiba finally arrived to stop her.

"Hinata, Stop! You're going to kill her!" Kiba said as he and Shino took hold of her arms and pulled her back away from Sakura.

"RRAH!" Sakura screamed as she got up and punched Hinata in the face while Kiba and Shino held her back. Shino let go of Hinata and tried to keep Sakura away but she began to let out her rage on Shino until Ino and Choji arrived to stop her.

"Sakura! Hinata! What the hell happened here!?" Ino asked as she and Choji restrained Sakura from charging at Hinata.

"It was that little whore's fault! She started it!" Sakura cried as she glared at Hinata with tears of pain and blood streaming down her face. Hinata sucked some of the blood coming out her cut lip and spat it in Sakura's eye. "EEERRRRRRR!"

"Sakura! Stop! We need to take you to a hospital!" Ino said as Sakura began to sob in pain. She and Choji put her arms over their shoulders and helped walk her there. Shino and Kiba began to do the same with Hinata until she dropped down on her knees. Hinata heard what Sakura told her in the fights " _I would kill him. If you better not away form him I will definatly kill him" _

Hinata eyes widened at Sakura last words "_ no I don't want to lose Naruto-kun just like my mother" _

After few weeks later

Hinata discharged from the hospital as she way to home but she seen that Sakura and Ino were discussing with Sasuke Uchiha the Naruto best rival.

" _something not right I've to find it what they have talking about" _ Hinata used some handsign to keep her chakra low that none could sence his chakra. she stand exact oppsite the building were they were her bloodine limits to reading there lips movements.

" Sakura, how the things going on?" Sasuke asked.

"Not very well Sasuke-kun that Hyuga bitch every time step in when I want to close to Naruto" Sakura sighed. " well I'm really boring when you away from me"

" well forehead girl didn't get a chance to close to him but I get it I used his love very well" Ino said with grinned " but after he was proposing me I felt really weird that dead last tried to proposing me thank god Sai was there and I propose him instead of that deadlast"

"That Sai he doesn't understand what is love ? I sure he will reading the books for finding the meaning the love" Sakura said. Sasuke and Ino smirked.

" Hum , well I heard that Tenten , Temari and that Ayame girl has did same things" Hinata eyes widened" Those girls were playing dobe's feelings to jealous there boyfriends"

" if I know that Kiba were trying to get Hinata if he did it then I don't thing Naruto would dare to love anyone. He will leave the village" Sakura said. Hinata heard all the conversation she didn't believe her friends were used there comrade feelings for there selfish purpose.

"_Naruto-kun" _ Hinata wonder how can naruto handle all this burden. She can't hear anymore what his selfish friends has done with Naruto.

Back to Hyuga House

_"Hinata," Hiashi's stern voice echoed throughout the whole meeting hall._

_Hinata stood there, in front of many elders of the clan. They all looked at her with pity, but their eyes showed traces of disappointment and anger._

_"Your foolish actions a few months back have been looked into." His cold stare looked at the papers present in front of him. "You were obviously a nuisance to the Fox boy. Even the Kyuubi's host would agree. He obviously now deserves better than you. You have degraded yourself Hinata. You have soiled the name of the Hyuuga__once__again. And to think you are from the Main Branch."_

_These words pierced Hinata's heart. But she showed no emotion. She wouldn't give her father that pleasure._

He scoffed. "You were weak, foolish, and your bravery was only a result of selfish desires." He raised his voice to emphasize his point. "Hinata Hyuuga. I am ashamed to call you my daughter."

Hinata felt like a knife was repeatedly being stabbed on her heart. She wanted to run, cry, and scream out of desperation. But she didn't. She remained there. Standing while her father was calling her a disgrace.

"You have disappointed us for the last time and now you were suddenly fight with Sakura because that demon" He hissed. Hiashi was cold. Everyone knew that. But somehow, he turned colder today.

"I'm s-sorry father." She bowed in front of him, hoping that he remembered that she was his daughter. "It will not h-happen again."

"And you will be immediately no placed in Hyuga Family you were banned from this clan." He continued as Hinata's eyes widened. The meeting hall turned silent. The wind decided to stop blowing, the noise of the children playing outside was no longer heard.

Hinata's head shot up. "B-but Father—"

"It has been decided Hinata." He stood up, ready to leave, not wanting to discuss the topic anymore further. Everyone stood up along with him and bowed.

_Everyone leaved area hiasha came again and stand in front of look up his father stand up on his feet._

"_you same as your weak mother "hiasha said in cold tone."she is similar image viewing inside of view , she was weak ,shuttering and not beautiful any other women this hyuga clan she nothing but only pet for me"_

_Hinata shocked and her ragged build up tenfold what his father telling about Hinata mother._

"_father stop it"Hinata cried._

_Hiasha smirked he continued his speech "your mother was lowclass , selfish, weak…._

_Hinata lost his control..no one person can talked about Hinata mother "SHUT UP FATHER"Hinata yelled at Hiasha._

_Hiasha slapped Hinata she fall on the ground "you raised your voice in front of me…you and your mother are weak..Thank goodness She was died … if she was alive I would killed her by My self and if I seen you again with Naruto then I personally kill him"_

_Flash back end _

_" __This is my all story. First I though he were used my feelings for his selfish purpose but after we spending more time I..i really lost my thoughs. He gain my trust , my love and my soul. How can I think that Naruto-kun could use me" she look at straight Tsunade. " If I know my betrayal can save Naruto-kun life then I take it" she look at ground " atleast he can live happily and find nice women who can make him happily and wonderful life" few tears coming from her eyes._

_Tsuande, Iruka and Konahamaru were shocked and speechless. Heirness of Hyuga clan, Hinata hyuga was sacrafise her love to protect his Naruto._

_" __but why did you tried to kill yourself and why they hadn't place a curse seal mark" Konahamaru asked._

_"__Konahamaru-kun" Iruka shouted but Tsunade stopped him. _

_"__He consider Naruto as his big brother then he has right to asked" Hokage replied. Iruka nobbed as he fall backed._

_Hinata look at third hokage grand son she wiped her tears " My father were put a curse seal on me but Sasuke Uchiha and Danzo came into the Hyuga compound and stopped them" _

_"__But why?" all of them asked._

_" __Because Sasuke Uchiha asked Hiasha Hyuga Marriage proposal for me to Marry him. Tomorrow is a day that I went to marry that baka Uchiha. I rather die myself if I were marry him" Hinata said._

_" __Yeah , she said is true. She was marry that uchiha teme tomorrow somethings 12.00 o clock I guess" Konahamaru said with confirmed nobbed._

_"__But how do you know this ?" Iruka asked._

_" __Well, when I go to hyuga compound I heard conversation between I danzo and Mr Hyuga that she and Sasuke Uchiha will marry tomorrow" Konahamaru said with grined._

_"__And what you're main intention in Hyuga compound" Iruka asked straight forward._

_" __To paint all hyuga panties in pink colour" he said with wide grinned._

_Tsuande and Iruka brust out of laughing at Konahamaru prank while Hinata was blushing madly at that stunces._

_Tsuande walk forward put her hand over his shoulder Hinata blinked and look at Hokage who were smiling at him " Hinata , your mother really proud of you. Hinata you'll go to House this is an order" _

_Hinata couldn't help but nobbed as she left the room. Iruka and Konahamaru stand in the front of hokage before they could asked._

_" __Iruka take Konahamaru I had some arrangement for tomorrow battle" Tsuande said. _

_" __Tomorrow Battle?" Iruka and Konahamaru thoughs._

_"__IRUKA DO YOU HEAR me WHAT I SAY TAKE KONAHAMARU AND BACKED TO YOUR CLASS" _

_"__Hai" Iruka said. he grabbed Konahamaru and left the quickly as possible. _

_Tsuande sighed and smile " Hitomi , you really great as you found the Hinata as great daughter. Now I've to important things to do" _

_"__Naruto if you're still love Hinata, You felt her pain just like she felt your pain" __Tsuande thoughs._

_Back to Naruto and Musubi _

_Naruto blinked __"Something not right but what is that?"_

_"__Naruto-sama, are you alright?" Musubi worried._

_" __Yes, Musubi-chan I'm alright" he said with grinned._

_**Well all the friends who reading this story Love sekirei , thank you for your support.**_

_**Many of you don't want that Hinata belongs to Naruto. But I'm Naruto and Hinata fans I'm bringing Hinata backed to Naruto. But that doesn't mean that Naruto and his sekirei especially Tsukuimi would accepted her so easily. **_

_**And don't worry if Hinata and Naruto come together it will more interesting how she will handle Naruto sekirei .**_

_**Next chapter : Naruto v/s Sasuke battle of hatred **_


End file.
